


Say My Name

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Daggers, Enemies to Lovers, Guns, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Smut, Voyeurism, throwing stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: An elusive jewel thief has become a thorn in Oh Sehun's side. Sehun thought he was the greatest spy and thief known to man. Unfortunately he soon met his match in Kim Kai. What happens when they finally meet? Do they implode or does the universe have something else in store for them?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92
Collections: Swords and Hearts 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SAH123: Jongin/Sehun or Any/Any  
> Prompt: Super spy Sehun has been up against all sorts of criminals , But there is one that always manages to elude him. The notorious Jewel thief Kai, He’s never hesitated to take down Criminals before but when it comes to Kai things become complicated; see Kai is a robinhood thief and Sehun feels conflicted. One night KAI Corners Sehun on the roof of a museum.
> 
> "If you want me," Sehun panted, "come and get me."
> 
> Kai paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under his chin. "Want you in which way, darling? Don't get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it's an important distinction to make before we proceed." 
> 
> Author's Note: Well it's here! First and foremost, this fic has had about a thousand titles before I finally settled on this one. I figured it truly encompasses the journey that happens throughout this fic. Also, there are some James Bond easter eggs in here so I hope you all can have some fun finding them. They're pretty obvious lol Also, this fic was supposed to be longer than it is but I did my best to get everything in it that I think it needed. I also mean no disrespect to places spoken about in this fic. I did my best to do justice by real places. If the descriptions are inaccurate I apologize in advance. Anyway, I hope you enjoy some enemies-to-lovers Sekai!
> 
> To the Mods: Congratulations on completing your first round! It has been a pleasure writing for you all. Thank you for your continued patience and understanding. Remember to take time for yourself and I hope to see you again for future rounds :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction and none of the characters are owned by Swords and Hearts. All creative rights and ownership of this particular work of fiction lie with the respective authors.

**_Team Dossier_ **

_Name: Oh Sehun  
Alias: Wu Shixun  
Birth Date: April 12, 1992  
Age: 29  
Height: 183cm  
Position: Team Leader, Assassin, Super spy  
Skills: Expert marksman, hand-to-hand combat, Muay thai, lead interrogator  
Weapon of Choice: .40 caliber Glock _

_Name: Park Soo-Young  
Alias: Joy  
Birth Date: September 3, 1994  
Age: 27  
Height: 167cm  
Position: Second-in-Command, Assassin  
Skills: Deception, close combat fighting, evasive driving techniques  
Weapon of Choice: knives and blades _

_Name: Byun Baekhyun  
Alias: Kyoong  
Birth Date: May 4, 1989  
Age: 32  
Height: 174cm  
Position: Sniper, Communications Expert  
Skills: Sharpshooter, hand-to-hand combat, tech wizard  
Weapon of Choice: Knights SR-25 Mark 11_

_Name: Doh Kyungsoo  
Alias: DKS  
Birth Date: January 12, 1991  
Age: 30  
Height: 172cm  
Position: Technical Analyst, Hacker  
Skills: Can crack any manual safe, hack any database, genius IQ  
Weapon of Choice: 9mm Smith & Wesson Automatic _

_Name: Park Chanyeol  
Alias: Loey  
Birth Date: November 27, 1990  
Age: 31  
Height: 185cm  
Position: Retrieval Specialist  
Skills: Little is known about his background and he was recruited to the team after being vetted and hired to MI6 from the CIA. Has a lot of connections.  
Weapon of Choice: ALL _

**_Target Dossier_ **

_Name: Kim Jongin  
Alias: KAI  
Birth Date: January 14, 1992  
Age: 29  
Title: Notorious Jewel Thief  
Skills: Stealing from museums and high-end jewelry stores undetected, evasion techniques, hacker, cat burglar, hand-to-hand combat  
Weapon of Choice: Varies depending on circumstances_

_“Are you ready?”_

As ready as he would ever be, he thought to himself instead of responding to the voice speaking to him through an earpiece. Dressed in a simple black suit with a white button up shirt, Sehun was standing at the bottom of the stairs that would lead him into the National Gallery in London, England. Next to him stood Sooyoung in a floor length silver dress that hugged all of her curves. She looked pretty but one should not be fooled, she was dangerous.

The evening air was whipping against his face and Sehun was sure he was a bit flushed. But he had a job to do and soon nothing else but his target would matter the second he stepped up the stairs and entered the museum.

For the past year, Sehun’s elite team of MI6 spies and assassins had been tracking a lone jewel thief. They had followed him from different ends of the world and each time he slipped through their fingers. Boa, the Head of MI6, was breathing down their necks to catch him. Six months ago he had landed on their home turf and had been stealing from museums and high-end jewelry stores left and right. The merchandise was there one second and gone the next. 

One thing they had grown sure about over the year was that their target loved the pomp and circumstance. No matter what country he was in, he would show up when the _who’s who_ were around. He would slip in, blend in, and be gone before anyone realized their merchandise and million dollar jewelry was gone. Which brought Sehun and his team to the current gala.

The National Gallery was revealing a new wing in their museum which meant that the biggest donors to the museum would be present. And of course guests who had at least a minimum £1600 pounds laying around to purchase a ticket. It was ridiculous and utterly unnecessary in Sehun’s eyes but he understood and could still appreciate how important museums and their artifacts were to a lot of European countries. He occasionally enjoyed a nice stroll through a museum every now and then but he’d be damned if he spent an arm and a leg on a ticket. 

“Well to mirror Baekhyun’s question, are you ready?” Sooyoung asked as she stepped closer to him and looped her arm through his. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for him but let’s do this,” he responded almost dejectedly.

Sehun had never doubted his own skills until he crossed his current target. At best it would take him about three months to study, track, and capture a target when it was slid across his desk. This was the longest mission he had ever been on since joining MI6 at the young age of twenty-one. Now pushing twenty-nine he was questioning all that he knew, thanks to one man. It was frustrating. He tried not to let it show but he suspected his team knew his feelings all the same. 

Sehun didn’t know if tonight would be their last shot but they had to try. After that he didn’t know what they’d do. He was nearly at his wits end and ready to hand the case off to another more “experienced” team even though no one was better than them.

“I see you’ve gotten inside your head. Stop it. One thing at a time.” Sooyoung said.

Sehun cleared his head, stood tall, and with his chin raised, he stalked forward into the museum. He knew where all his teammates were positioned. Baekhyun was on the top of a building across the street watching through his binoculars and sniper scope. Kyungsoo was parked down the street running their comms and monitoring all the camera feeds in and outside of the museum. Chanyeol was currently inside with a junior agent Yeri. 

This time they decided to bring in a few junior agents and match them with some retired senior agents. They suspected their target had long figured out who Sehun’s team was, so some backup was better than none. 

When they made it up to the usher who was taking the tickets, Sehun handed theirs over and waited to be let in. It was already crowded and his hands were starting to sweat. He wasn’t overly fond of crowds. Preferring to keep to the shadows. Even though crowds were good cover ---hence how their target always got away--- it didn’t make Sehun feel any better. 

_”Sehun, stop looking so constipated,”_ a voice crackled through his earpiece. “Baekhyun, we know you like thick things in your mouth. Don’t let it be the barrel end of my Glock,” Sehun gritted back.

_”Message received.”_

Until he made ridiculously stupid comments, Sehun tended to forget that Baekhyun usually kept a tablet with him too that could monitor the same feeds Kyungsoo watched from their van. For better or worse he loved Baekhyun but Christ on a cross could he be insufferable.

Finally stepping fully into the museum, Sehun and Sooyoung followed the rest of the high rollers of the night down to where the new exhibition would be revealed. Along the way he counted how many cameras he saw, major exits, and did his best to mentally catalog every face that walked past him. He knew Sooyoung was doing the same.

Winding their way through the gallery, Sehun tried to memorize each section they passed and what was in it. Trying to decipher what would inevitably be stolen. Majority of the artifacts were too big to be carted out by one person and it would be impossible to go unnoticed. So he started paying attention to smaller things. It was really anyone’s guess what would happen. 

When they reached the exhibit a string quartet was playing Vivaldi: Four Seasons and there were waiters and waitresses dressed in white and black carrying silver trays of hors d'oeuvres and champagne flutes. As the nearest waiter stopped in front of them, Sehun grabbed two and handed one over to Sooyoung. It was just for decoration. Drinking on the job would certainly never get the job done properly or efficiently. 

Sehun was casually checking out the art that adorned the walls while simultaneously watching the waiters who maneuvered around the area. It was so Mission Impossible for his target to dress up as a simple waiter but it wasn’t outside of the realm of possibilities. Personally, it wasn’t something he would do but he wasn’t the target. 

Ever since the case had been passed off to MI6 from the Central Intelligence Agency, Sehun had studied every picture there was of their target. There weren’t many because the man was essentially a ghost but the ones that they were able to capture were plastered in his office. He knew every inch of that face. From the strong jawline to the intense eyes and all the way down to his button nose and full lips, Sehun could spot him in a crowd even if he were blind. 

Sehun and Sooyoung stayed around the perimeter of the room. It gave them the best vantage point to spot anything out of the ordinary. He could see what every person was wearing, who they were talking to, and what painting or artifact they may have been looking at, at any given moment. It was the first thing he learned. 

“...What is taking so long? I have other more important engagements to…”

“...Your dress is stunning. Who is the designer?”

“...I can’t believe my husband thought he was going to bring his little side piece…”

Sehun just shook his head at all the mundane conversations as he continued to scout the room. So far he saw nothing out of the ordinary and that infuriated him. What if their target never showed? Then what? He wasn’t even remotely prepared to find out. 

While Sooyoung had made her way towards the other side of the room, Sehun decided to fall back into the shadows. He worked best when he could see all sides of any room that he was in. His eyes were on Sooyoung, Chanyeol and Yeri, and all the other agents who he knew were in the room. So far nothing was out of the ordinary but he could feel it in his bones that something was pending. His nerves were on edge. His senses were heightened. His urge to act was ticking. 

Music and mingling continued on for another fifteen minutes before the president of the gallery headed towards the front of the room. He easily commanded the room and everyone turned their attention to him. Sehun kept his eyes on the waiters still walking around to make sure no one slipped out while eyes were trained on the president. Granted it would’ve been a little too obvious since in every spy movie known to man that’s what they tended to do but Sehun was taking zero chances.

_”We got movement on the roof.”_ Sehun perked up against his spot on the wall as Baekhyun’s voice came through his earpiece. Immediately his eyes met Sooyoung’s and from his peripheral vision he could see all the agents in the room move subtly. They were now more on edge than when this event first started.

The president barely got the words _good evening_ out before the room went dark, doors slammed shut, and guns were cocked. 

“EVERYBODY DOWN! NOW. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE YOU WILL DO WHAT WE SAY NOW.”

Sehun barely had time to let his eyes focus before he saw a shadow break off from the rest of the group and slip into the corridor. “I got eyes on him. Get me a route on the north side of my location.” Sehun whispered as he slipped out the nearest door before it locked. He hated to leave his fellow agents but he knew they could handle themselves. 

_”Take the first left and take the flight of stairs up and hang the first right and you should be able to cut him off.”_

Sehun pulled out his gun from the holster and followed Kyungsoo’s directions. When he reached the stairs he took them two at a time until he reached the top and slowed down. He slid up against the nearest wall before slowly rounding the corner with his gun drawn and waited with bated breath for any movement.

The room he was in had several artifacts encased in glass. The only light that was on came from inside the cases. Sehun took to the outer perimeter of the room and waited for any movement. He knew his target was in the room. Kyungsoo was never wrong when he was watching cameras. So, if this was the way he told him to go then there was a reason for it.

Sehun didn’t move. Didn’t breathe. Didn’t move a single muscle. His eyes watched the shadows. His ears listened for movement. It took what felt like forever before his ears caught a shuffling to the far left of the room. 

He was here.

“I really don’t want to shoot you. Just come out with your hands up and we can handle this amicably,” Sehun said firmly into the eerily silent room. 

The response he got was nothing but a laugh that reverberated around the room. The laugh was filled with confidence that Sehun wasn’t going to capture him. Not then. Not ever. It infuriated Sehun but he didn’t let that distract him from the task at hand.

“I don’t like repeating myself. Come out with your hands up.”

The laugh came again only this time it was farther away. Almost like they were near the farthest side of the room. Sehun knew he could ask Kyungsoo to check the security cameras but it was so dark he doubted that it would have done either of them any good. The target was probably hiding in the blind spots anyway. Sehun had to go on instinct and instinct alone. 

Sehun could hear the sounds of police crews and ambulances arriving in the distance. They’d be here to contain the mess downstairs. He couldn’t concentrate on that though. This was going to be his last shot at catching his target. If he let himself get distracted by the mundane it would be no one’s fault but his own if he got away.

With his gun still drawn Sehun made his way around the room, using the glass encased artifacts as cover. It wasn’t the most ideal but it was all he had to go on. He heard some more shuffling by the back window and he raced stealthily over to where he thought he’d find his target. Instead all he found was a grappling hook. He’d escaped!

“Oh fucking hell,” Sehun grumbled to himself as he stuck his head out of the window and looked up and down. There was no sign that his target had been there. Just the left over hook. “Kyungsoo, I need eyes on the streets and the buildings.” He knew what he was asking was going to be futile. The elusive jewel thief was long gone. 

The sense of urgency that he had just a few minutes before had swiftly died out of him. Sehun was in no rush as he left the hall of artifacts and slipped out a side door. He was going over everything in his head as he made his way across the street where the rest of the team would be waiting for him. 

Sehun couldn’t understand what went wrong. They had eyes trained everywhere. How had he slipped in and out without being detected? And what had he stolen? Was it from the attendees or was it something in that room? They would have to ask the museum curator to see if anything significant was taken. Or was this a simple ruse, a test of some sort for something bigger. So many questions and little to no answers.

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo said before Sehun was able to even fully reach the group of them. “I looked through all the cameras both inside and out of the building and street cams. He’s gone but I’ll go through everything again when we get back to the office just in case I missed something.”

Sehun had long ago admitted defeat. There was nothing Kyungsoo missed. It was impossible. He was a genius. Plain and simple their target was just better. If they couldn’t catch them nobody could. It was over. 

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sooyoung were leaning against the van and Sehun could feel their eyes on him. Waiting for further instruction. They looked to him for leadership and not only had he failed himself he had failed them too. He couldn’t even look them in the eye and offer any words of encouragement. Not even a half-assed one.

“Let’s just go.” Sehun opened up the passenger side door and got in. Kyungsoo made his way around to the other side while Baekhyun packed up his rifle and the rest climbed into the back.

Tears of frustration prickled at the edges of Sehun’s eyes but he blinked them back. It was one thing to admit defeat but it was another thing entirely to cry about it. Especially in front of his team. That was just levels of embarrassment that he refused to stoop to. 

The ride back to the infamous MI6 building was a quiet one. Not a single person dared to even breathe too loud. Not even Baekhyun had the gall to make a humorous quip. Their failure again felt like someone had died. And in a sense maybe that was true. Maybe their ability to be the greatest MI6 agents had died. They had been beaten. By a jewel thief no less and they all had come across more dangerous people in their time. 

Imagine being bested by a jewel thief. A goddamn jewel thief! That was really the reality that they all would have to wrestle with as Kyungsoo pulled up to the gate and took out the RFID employee badge that would bring them into the underground parking garage.

Sehun thought to himself that he should be ashamed to be able to step foot so freely into that building after the events that had just transpired. How could he even walk as proudly as he did before? Only inexperienced agents took this long to catch their targets and that’s what he felt like in that moment. Inexperienced. New. Bottom of the totem pole. Their target had reduced him to a shell of himself. 

Kyungsoo pulled the van into its designated parking spot and Sehun could hear everybody getting out but he didn’t move. He just sat still, continuing to look forward, and not bothering to say a single word. There was whispering behind him but he didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Just head inside and I’ll talk to him,” Kyungsoo whispered to the others. They declined to listen at first but Kyungsoo was able to shoo them away until it was just the two of them.

After shutting the back van doors, Kyungsoo walked back to the front and got in. He turned towards Sehun and waited patiently for Sehun to look at him. Sehun may be the team leader but he was the youngest on the team right before Sooyoung. Sometimes he needed to be put back on the right track. This was one of those moments.

“Sehun, I’ll wait here all night if I have too,” Kyungsoo stated calmly. “I have nowhere to be and nothing to do. So, we’re gonna talk this out no matter how long it takes.”

That was exactly why he was the one to stay behind because had it been Baekhyun he would’ve started rambling about five minutes into the silence. Chanyeol was such a recluse he didn’t care enough to ask questions. He just did what needed to be done and went home. Sooyoung was kind but was unsure of herself when he got like this. Kyungsoo was the only one who’d be able to get through to him.

“I’m starting to doubt myself,” Sehun finally said after nearly an hour. “What am I missing? He was right there and still got away. We covered all the necessary precautions and still failed.”

Kyungsoo wasn’t one to sugarcoat things. The mission had been a bust but that didn’t mean that Sehun wasn’t the best spy that the agency had to offer. He’d just so happened to meet his match. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Kyungsoo could appreciate Sehun’s competency and confidence when he walked into the mission earlier but now it was time to change their approach. But this self-doubt wasn’t going to be the way.

“Look, you’re the best chance we’ve got at catching him.” Sehun scoffed at Kyungsoo’s statement but that didn’t stop the latter from continuing on. “I mean that. You didn’t become team leader by chance or because you’re cute. It was an earned right and you wear it proudly. No offense to anyone on this team but I wouldn’t follow behind anyone but you.” 

“How the hell are we gonna catch him then?” 

Sehun was all out of ideas. It was obvious they couldn’t keep going on like they were but where did that leave them? With absolutely nothing and that wasn’t him being pessimistic. Looking at the overall picture, moving forward seemed bleak. Their target was just too good and Sehun didn’t know how to be better. 

“We start over. From scratch.”

Kyungsoo was looking at Sehun seriously when he whipped his head around incredulously to look at the other. He couldn’t be serious. Starting over would take weeks to go through and he could hit numerous places between now and then. That option seemed absolutely ridiculous. 

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m dead serious. We wipe the slate clean. Everything we know about this man goes out the window. I want you to look at this through your personal lens of spy life. How would you do this?” 

Kyungsoo was right. Sehun had long started thinking like a paid spy and not a freelance spy. He had to go back to his roots if he wanted to get this right. No more thinking within the safe parameters and more of the thinking of what got him caught by MI6 in the first place.

After Sehun gathered enough strength to go inside and face his team, they all collectively decided to take Kyungsoo’s suggestion and start from scratch. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo opted to risk losing a few hours of sleep to review all the tapes, street cams, and security cams. Boa would not be happy about where they were headed but that was a headache Sehun would just deal with in the morning. He was ready to go to bed even though his brain was yelling at him over how much of a failure he currently was.

By the time Sehun pulled into his gated apartment building’s underground garage it was nearing 2AM. This was early for him in terms of coming home after an op but it felt later. His feet dragged across the ground as he got out of his Aston Martin DB9 and slowly made his way to the elevator that would take him up to the 9th floor. Even though his apartment was the 4th door down it felt like it was at the end of the hallway. He felt fucking miserable. 

With the way that Sehun was the farthest from alert anyone could get the drop on him. He fumbled his way through his front door. His RFID chip that was inside of his phone seemed to be malfunctioning but in actuality it was Sehun. He would wait too long to push down the door handle and he’d have to start over.

“For fuck’s sake!” He was so frustrated as he nearly dropped his phone but managed to catch it and get inside his apartment without further incident. “What the hell is wrong with me?” Sehun angrily grumbled to himself once the door was firmly shut behind him.

Sehun was so caught up in being upset with himself that he missed the eyes that were watching him. Walking into his state of the art apartment he tossed his phone and keys on the counter and started heading towards his bedroom. He stripped out of his clothes along the way and by the time he made it into his bathroom all he had on were his black boxers.

Turning on the light he stood stark still in front of the massive mirror that sat behind his double vanity sink. Placing his hands on the counter he stared back at himself. Sehun looked like he’d aged fifty years in the matter of a few hours. He had crease lines in between his thick black eyebrows, his lips were downturned in a frown, and his usually rosy cheeks had lost their glow. He had been bested by his rival again and his body nor mind liked it one bit. 

Thinking back to what Kyungsoo said in the car about having to turn back to his roots was good in theory. But it was a part of himself that Sehun wasn’t all that proud of. He had ruined a lot of lives. Swindled a lot of men and the occasional woman. Granted, they weren’t good people and some _\--- no, many died ---_ on the account of him but it still haunted him. His own personal hit list. He really didn’t want to have to result to that but desperate times often called for desperate measures. 

As he continued standing in front of the mirror his mind returned to the moment that his illustrious career started and the last _case,_ if he were using the right term; that he finished before getting caught by MI6. Apparently he’d been on their radar for years but they could never catch him. Not much unlike his current target, just different methods. Maybe they were more alike than Sehun was giving the ~~Great~~ Kim Kai credit for. Sehun used the term _great_ very loosely and extremely facetiously. 

_From the moment that he turned eighteen Sehun ran away from the confines of his uptight family. Ever since he could remember he never had much of a childhood. He was always told how to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, and drink at any given time. Never being allowed to ruin the family image. It was a stifling life to live. So the first chance that he got to leave he took it._

_His father, Oh Sang-wook was the CEO of a billion dollar company which he was grooming Sehun to take over when he turned twenty-one. His mother on the other hand was a miserable housewife who remained at his father’s beck and call. It was humiliating to witness his mother bend over backwards for a man who couldn’t be assed to care about her on his most decent day. Which was few and far between. Of course when it was time for them to show up and show out in public as the perfect husband and wife, ooohhh boy did his mother achieve the best actress award._

_It was about a month after Sehun’s seventeenth birthday when the decision to leave the moment he turned eighteen presented itself. He was walking home one evening after having been in the park all day when he saw his father with the other woman._

_Having grown up in the richer part of South Korea it was normal to see men with women that weren’t their own or other men if they weren’t sneaky enough. It was a well-kept secret outside of their community but within it that was a different story entirely. Sehun knew his father was pretty shitty but he never thought the man would have stooped that low._

_Sehun spotted his father walking out of one of the most expensive high rise apartments with a petite woman. She had long black hair, a jawline that could cut clean through a diamond, a perfect pale complexion that surpassed even the best Korean beauty standards, she was thin, and had perfect lips that were plump but not too big for her face. She was everything that Sehun’s mother wasn’t and his father had his hand wrapped around her waist and would occasionally run it across her ass._

_He continued watching as they kissed against the black sedan that had pulled up against the curb before she dragged him by the hand into the back of the car which quickly pulled off once the door was shut. Sehun was tempted to follow but he had seen more than enough. And in that moment he decided that the rich and elite were despicable people and come hell or high water they would be dealt with. It was time someone called them on their high-class bullshit._

_Biding his time, Sehun continued on like nothing had happened. He didn’t even care enough to tell his mother. She’d probably stay anyway despite how miserable she obviously was. There was no taking her away from the luxury that his father’s position brought. So that was how he developed his sleuthing skills that remained undetected._

_When he finally turned eighteen Sehun had a list of people whom he deemed worthy enough of being swindled and it started with his father. That entire day they all continued on like everything was normal. His father took them out for a fancy dinner. He was gifted a new car and about five thousand extra won. It was great on the outside but Sehun had more brewing on the inside._

_It was nearing midnight when Sehun had packed up just a small bag of essentials. There was nothing in that house that he really needed. No memories worth keeping. As long as he had a few clothes on his back, a toothbrush, and his phone he’d be okay. So, with that mindset he walked into his father’s study and shut the door behind him. It was now or never._

_Sehun didn’t even announce his presence. His father knew he was there. Walking over he tossed an envelope onto the man’s desk and stood back. His father didn’t move at first but then he picked up the envelope and leaned back in his leather chair._

_”What’s this?” His father asked with virtually no emotion in his voice. The man often spoke like nothing bothered him and he cared very little about the going ons of the things around him. “Open and see.” Sehun responded in the same emotionless tone._

_Without much reaction his father opened the envelope and out poured pictures of his father with the other woman. “What am I supposed to do with these?” His father finally looked up and turned that blank stare on Sehun but he wasn’t about to back down. “I think you very much know how this is supposed to go.” Neither of them moved but then his father started to laugh. It unnerved Sehun a little but he didn’t let it show. This would work._

_”How much do you want?” Sehun nearly choked at the abrupt response. He thought his father would at least bargain a little with him but no he came straight out and said it. “Don’t act shocked now. That was your goal after all. Was it not?” Sangwook asked with a sneer on his face. “You came in here to shake me down or else you’d show your mother the pictures. I’ll only ask one more time, how much do you want?”_

_”However much you think cheating on my mother is worth.” Sangwook nearly doubled over in laughter. “Oh you naive child. I don’t think your mother is worth anything to be quite honest. But I’ll indulge you anyway. It makes no difference to me.” Sehun watched as his father flipped a switch from under his desk and a bookshelf on the far left side of the room slid to the side._

_While shaking his head in amusement, Sangwook who was still dressed in a pair of black dress slacks, a dark blue button up shirt, and no tie; walked over to the now exposed silver wall safe, put in the code, and pulled out two, hundred dollar stacks which was the equivalent of about $20k. His mother getting cheated on was only worth about $20k. Why his father had bank bills in the US dollar was a question for another day._

_”Now that you’ve called yourself swindling me out of some chump change, what next? What’s your big master plan?” His father slammed the stacks into Sehun’s chest and went to sit back down at his desk. “I know you plan on leaving or you wouldn’t be here. Your mother is gonna be upset. Are you sure you want to do that to her?” He was taunting Sehun but he wasn’t about to take the bait._

_”Look, I love mom. But for as much as I love her, can’t say she’d care if I left today or stay ‘til tomorrow.” And that was the honest truth. Sehun adored his mother and wished that she would leave his bastard of a father for both of their sakes but it just wasn’t in the cards for them. So, if she wasn’t going to remove them from this hellhole of a life then Sehun would just do it his damn self. The saying does go “if you want something done right you’ve got to do it yourself.”_

_With nothing left to be said between them, Sehun took the bills and with a nod left his father in his study by himself. The last thing he saw as he shut the door was him sticking those pictures in the locked drawer on the right side of the desk. And that exchange was what started Sehun’s spy career that would take him all across the world in the span of just two years._

Sehun was abruptly pulled out of his memories but they didn’t stop there. Not by a long shot. It was almost like his brain was giving him the reset he needed. He started somewhere and he needed to be reminded that he didn’t perfect his skills overnight. Those same skills that carried him from one target to the next over the next two years of his life. Up until he got caught just a few months before his twenty-first birthday. 

_It was a cold evening during the last week of January. Snow covered the streets of Westminster, London. Sehun drove his gunmetal gray Audi through the teeming snowy streets. Passing double decker buses, driving over the Westminster Bridge, and seeing Big Ben in all its glory. He was on a successful mission high._

_Sehun had moved to London from Hong Kong about two months prior. His target was a minister of the Cabinet. Apparently, he liked to go to underground sex clubs and accidentally knocked up a woman who didn’t want to get rid of the baby. Sehun was going to get the man to pay him and the woman substantially. The minister was willing to dip into whatever pond gave him the time of day anyway._

_Unfortunately, the minister was also a little more powerful than Sehun had anticipated and he underestimated how far the man would go to make sure his secrets didn’t get put on display. He did have a wife and three kids at home to look out for after all. Not that he seemed to care when he was slinging his little head all across London in his spare time._

_Having just come from the hotel room that he had rented for the night, Sehun was now about £500,000 pounds richer than he was about five hours ago. Nearly half of that would be going to the woman the minister impregnated to do as she pleased. Like every target before him, Sehun gave the minister the pictures and videos to either keep or destroy. As long as he got paid he didn’t care what happened after he left._

_Having already chosen a rendezvous spot, Sehun drove to a small upscale bar. The whole drive over he was unaware of the car that was trailing him. He parallel parked his car on the side of the road with such an air of cockiness about him and the knowledge that he’d be onto his next target in just a few weeks time. Time wasn’t on his side in this business. It’s not like he was the only spy that wanted to bag the rich and elite._

_The car that was following Sehun parked a little ways down the street. Waiting for him to leave the bar. They didn’t want to blow their cover by entering. Sehun was good and sneaky when he really wanted to be. If he so much as got a whiff of someone onto him he’d disappear never to be seen again. But he had gotten too confident in himself that the possibility of getting caught was nowhere on his radar which was why his guard was down._

_”What can I get you this evening, sir?” The waiter asked once Sehun was ushered over to a booth in the back. “Vodka martini please. Shaken not stirred.” The waiter nodded and walked off just as Sehun got a message through one of his burner phones that the woman was on her way._

_As he waited Sehun decided to finally make note of his surroundings. Always being aware of your entrances and exits was key to being a decent spy. Knowing who was watching you was the key to being an expert spy. So, that’s why he took mental note of those within the bar. Who was talking to whom. Where everyone walked. How they stood. Did they avoid eye contact when he’s eyes glanced over in their direction. Was there anyone paying particularly close attention to him? So far nothing was out of the ordinary but that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things._

_”Excuse me. Are you Shixun?” He didn’t immediately acknowledge the female voice that came from behind him. Sehun didn’t want to give himself away just in case this was a trap._

_”Who’s asking?” Sehun looked at the woman intimidatingly. “I’m the one you’ve been texting. The mistress,” the woman responded softly. He continued to look her over. She was small in stature. Her baby bump was nearly overtaking her body even though she couldn’t be much more than three months pregnant. She also didn’t look much older than Sehun. Probably just finished college. How she got caught up with a Cabinet minister was anybody’s guess._

_”Let’s make this quick.” He motioned for her to sit across from him. “Here’s your drink sir. Anything for your guest?” The waiter had come back with his drink and was now looking expectantly at the woman across from him. “Ah, no thank you. I won’t be long,” she responded and the waiter was about to walk off when Sehun stopped him. “A glass of water for her please.”_

_The waiter left them again and they sat in silence for a few minutes. It was clear that this lady had never done anything like this before. Sehun noticed how she rubbed her belly and kept tapping her fingers on the table top. He could also see her leg bouncing up and down. She had a whole lot of nervous energy. Sehun didn’t like that. He had to speed this along._

_”Look, you seem nervous and that’s making me twitchy. Let’s get this over with and you can stay for as long as you like.” Sehun didn’t give her a chance to argue as he quickly went into getting her bank information and transferred her, her half of the money. “It’s sent. And here’s a few hundred for dinner, on me.” He tossed a few bills onto the table, finished off his martini, and left the woman to do as she pleased. This was no longer his problem._

_The cold January air hit Sehun’s face as soon as he left the bar. He looked at his surroundings before heading over to his car. Just as he was about to light a cigarette he heard a click next to his head. He almost had to laugh at the situation he was now in. So much for being an expert spy._

_”Drive. Don’t stop until I tell you. If you look back here, I’ll blow your shit off.”_

_Sehun put his unlit cigarette and lighter into the cup holder and pulled out into the streets. He didn’t bother asking any questions because it didn’t matter. Whoever this person was, wasn’t about to get the drop on him once the car came to a stop. He was going to kill them and disappear off into the night. He was currently just annoyed that such a successful evening would end with someone dead. What a pity. Not._

_”Turn right here.” Sehun pulled into a dark alley that was about three miles away from the bar that he just left. There was a black van parked in front of him. Did this person really think they were about to kidnap him and he’d go without a fight?_

_Without warning, Sehun slammed hard on his brakes and the person with the gun nearly went flying through the windshield. He was immediately on top of the man, grabbing the hand that still held on tightly to the gun. Sehun grabbed two of the fingers and bent them back as he slammed the man’s head into the dashboard. He didn’t get much farther than that when the window of the drivers side door was smashed and he was being yanked out by his shoulders._

_Sehun struggled to find footing in the snow packed ground as he was unceremoniously dragged towards the back of this black truck. If he didn’t figure something out soon who knew where he’d end up. He very much enjoyed his life despite how destructive he was and he’d be damned if he died at the hands of a bunch of thugs._

_Letting his body go limp, Sehun allowed for his body to be dragged down the alleyway. He’d be pissed later because all this snow would seep through his clothes and he hated being cold for any reason. Just as they got a few feet away from the car, Sehun tensed up and tripped the man who was dragging him. The man’s head slammed into the rear door of the van. The scream that ensued was satisfying to his ears but Sehun didn’t have time to dwell on it._

_Going for the man’s gun he had every intention of shooting him but the back doors slammed open and a third person swiftly reached out and pulled him inside. The doors were pulled shut and he was face-to-face with a woman he’d never seen before. If this was a request for a new target there were nicer ways to ask him. All this other shit was woefully unnecessary._

_”I’m Agent Boa. Welcome to MI6, Oh Sehun.”_

And that was how his current career started. That night Boa gave him two options. Join MI6 or send his target dossier to agencies around the world that would want the first chance to lock him up. Sehun knew that he wouldn’t last a second in prison so he chose to join MI6 and that’s where he’s remained. 

He worked hard to make his way up the ranks. People like Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had been there before him and either of them could have easily been chosen as team leader. Somehow, that honor got passed over to him but now he was nothing short of a failure. 

Reminiscing about his past didn’t do much to quash the negative thoughts that were beating around in his head but it did give him a place to start. It was better than nothing. 

After Sehun gave himself a last once over in the mirror, he stepped out of his boxers and into the shower. Normally hot showers would relax him but this time it was nothing more than a quick wash up and then he was back out with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair. The faster he got into bed meant the faster he could wipe away the rest of the miserable evening he’d had. 

Walking over to his dresser he took out a pair of grey sweatpants. He was gonna put on a t-shirt but decided against it because for some reason at that moment he felt like he was going to be too confined. So ultimately he went without. 

Sehun put his phone on the charger, using a thumbprint he opened one of his many gun drawers and put it on the nightstand, and took one last look around his apartment, set his alarm, and settled into bed. The last thing he did was send out a prayer that tomorrow would be better. A new beginning. 

The light shone through the curtains and softly hit Sehun on his face. A new day had arrived. Not wanting to move quite yet he rearranged himself deeper into his sheets. However, just as he was about to shut his eyes again something on his nightstand caught his eye. A piece of paper that he knew wasn’t there when he had gone to bed.

Now, more alert than he was seconds ago, he reached out with a long arm and grabbed the paper. It had handwriting that he’d never seen before. It was written in beautiful cursive penmanship. It was folded with his name written on the front.

Opening the small folded paper he was taken aback by what was on the inside. Quickly sitting up he read the letter with strong but slightly shaky hands.

_You looked good last night._  
 _Let’s meet again in a week's time. See you soon, beautiful._  
 _Signed,_  
_KAI_

Now he was being taunted and he didn’t like that one bit. Sehun wasn’t even truly bothered that the man had been in his apartment. His sanctuary. His solace. No, he was more upset that he was so brazen enough to leave such a note that had such a heavy hint of flirtation. This was a game to him and that pissed Sehun off the most. He couldn’t let him keep getting away with this. Not anymore. 

Getting out of bed, he crumpled up the letter, tossed it in the wastebasket by his bed, and sent out a call to Kyungsoo. The other answered after three rings and Sehun didn’t give him room to even say good morning.

“Be at headquarters in twenty minutes. I have something.” Sehun hung up the phone. Kyungsoo would fuss at him for being so brash and short with him but that was the least of his worries at the moment. The letter had put the final puzzle piece together for Sehun.

He knew how to get started in catching Kim Kai once and for all. The other wouldn’t even know what hit him. He would no longer have the upper hand over Sehun. The ball was now in his court. Fuck Kai and fuck that rancid ass letter. 

Flipping the covers back, Sehun rushed to the bathroom, freshened up and went in search of some clothes. He immediately went for tan slacks and an olive green button up but then decided on a black turtleneck, black pants, a long black jacket, and some round specs. He parted his black hair down the middle. 

Locking back up the .32 Beretta 81FS Cheetah that he’d kept on his bedside dresser he went into the kitchen and using a different RFID chip on his phone, he unlocked a new drawer under the island, and pulled out his go-to .45 caliber Glock. He had about five in different places around the apartment. 

When Sehun stepped into the hallway he saw the back of a figure round the corner towards the elevators. Now that he wasn’t so drunk on his emotions like he had been last night, he was now more alert. His nerve endings were on edge and he saw every person as a target. He now saw the world through different lenses. Everyone was now a threat. Everywhere he looked there would be Kai. He would see him even if he wasn’t there. That wasn’t a safe way to think because it could quickly turn someone insane but Sehun would not let that happen to him. 

By the time Sehun made it to the elevators the figure was gone. It was most likely just another tenant on their way to work. He tended to forget that he wasn’t the only one in the building let alone on his floor. When the elevator dinged to signal its arrival no one was on it and Sehun was able to ride it all the way down to the garage without interruption.

Speeding out into the streets, he put the pedal to the metal and made it to MI6 headquarters in just under fifteen minutes. This time when he pulled up he felt vastly different. Last night he had felt defeated and disgusted with himself. Unworthy of even being a part of such an elite agency. Now, he returned with a new vigor. 

When Sehun pulled into his parking spot he noticed that the van from last night had not been moved. Normally, it would be sent to the van depot to be stripped. Any traces of any given mission was wiped away just in case they’d been compromised. If it was still there that meant something was up. 

Sehun thought back to the short phone call he had with Kyungsoo. Seeing the van still parked there he was able to soon deduce that the other probably hadn’t left. He vaguely remembered him saying that he’d stay to look at all the cams with Baekhyun. Those two if anything were thorough. So if there was something to be found they would find it. 

Following the three-point identification process, Sehun made his way into the building. The Alpha Team offices were on the top floor that was shared with the head of the agency, Agent Boa. Hearing from her was not something he had fully accounted for and he suspected after last night’s failure she’d be quick to pull them off the case. She was a woman of her word after all.

Sehun passed Baekhyun’s office first. Through the glass windows he could see that the other wasn’t there. If the other wasn’t fawning over a new sniper weapon he was tracking and decoding different communications. Since he didn’t see him doing either of those things, Sehun knew he’d find him in Kyungsoo’s office. 

Continuing past Baekhyun’s office, he came upon Sooyoung’s office next where he could see some of her framed throwing stars on the wall next to her ceremonial daggers. Unfortunately, she wasn’t in her office either. As he made his way past Chanyeol’s completely bare office Sehun noted he wasn’t there as well. Were they all in Kyungsoo’s office or had they not come in yet? Well, he was a few steps away from finding out.

Just as he was about to round the corner he was stopped in his tracks. Wonshik, the team leader of the Delta Team was in front of him. He looked like the news he was about to deliver was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Uh, Agent Boa wanted me to tell you to see her in her office when you arrive.” 

Every time Sehun had encountered Wonshik, the man always stood with an air of confidence around him. He could easily have been a part of Team Alpha but Team Delta needed a competent leader and he was more than qualified for the job. But the person standing in front of him right now seemed so unsure of himself. Almost like he was bottling up a lot of nervous energy.

“Have you seen the rest of my team?” Sehun asked before Wonshik could get away. “I noticed all their offices were empty.” He waited with a watchful eye for the other to answer him.

“They’re waiting for you in Agent Boa’s office.”

Okay, that wasn’t good. It was one thing for Sehun to be called into her office but it was another thing entirely for it to be his entire team.

Since there was no further conversation to be had even though Wonshik looked like he wanted to give Sehun a warning, they both headed in opposite directions. Sehun went towards Agent Boa’s corner suite office and Wonshik went a floor down to where the Delta Team resided.

When he reached her office he didn’t bother knocking. The door was already open and his entire team was scattered around. The tension in the office was palpable. Sehun didn’t like where this was headed but he was almost sure there was nothing he could do to stop the impending train wreck in its tracks.

“Nice of you to join us, Agent Oh. Close the door behind you.”

Yikes. She wasn’t speaking on a first name basis. Being called Agent Oh was ominous. Doing as he was told, Sehun shut the door and leaned against it. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were in the corner huddled over a tablet. Sooyoung was sitting in a chair facing Boa’s desk and was flipping a dagger in her hand. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was solemnly standing behind her. Those dark eyes that told many stories staring straight forward. 

Over in front of her large window that overlooked the River Thames stood Agent Boa. She had her loosely curled black hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a grey suit with a black shirt that had a bow covering the collar. 

“Now that you’re all here let’s talk about what the hell happened last night.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. She knew shit had hit the fan and she was gonna watch them try and explain their way out of it.

She turned around from where she was facing the window to look at them, waiting for one of them to answer. As team leader Sehun should have been the first to speak up but Kyungsoo beat him to it.

“The cameras in the entire museum had been tampered with.” That was a shock to Sehun and it spoke to what Baekhyun and Kyungsoo must’ve found during the night. “Whoever did it had to be on site because the spoofing that they did could only be done within a five mile radius or less.” 

“Well wasn’t Baekhyun on a roof across the street looking through his sniper scope?”

That was a legitimate question and he was but, “If all the cameras both inside and outside were tampered with I wouldn’t have been able to get an accurate read or timing of the target.” Agent Boa didn’t seem to be pleased with his answer but Baekhyun continued on. “If Kyungsoo wasn’t watching accurate camera footage he couldn’t relay to me the correct information to look for. We would have always been seconds behind at best.” 

It would explain why Sehun was behind when he asked Kyungsoo to give him a path to Kai once he spotted him exiting the exhibit floor. It would mean all the cameras were on at least a ten second delay. That meant when Sehun thought he was in the same room as Kai, the other had been long gone. It’s why no one saw him slip out through the window. They weren’t looking because they thought Sehun had him cornered inside.

“And what about the distraction from the mercenaries? Where did they come from?”

No one really had an answer for that because it was so unlike Kai to enlist outside help. He always did every job on his own so nobody knew exactly why he hired them this time. 

“Word from the cops say that the 5-man team received a call 24 hours before, telling them there was a job worth £50,000 pounds and if they wanted in they were to show up to the museum at 2100 hours.” Sooyoung spoke up from where she was sitting and still flipping the dagger in her hand. “They never met the man and the money was supposed to be wired to their account once they arrived. Cops checked the money trail and their story checked out.” 

There was silence in the room as they waited for Agent Boa to speak up. There was really no more that could be said to explain away the mishaps of last night. 

“You’ve been on this for a year, guys. I don’t think I can give you another chance.” Sehun’s heart started hammering in his chest because here came the part that he was dreading. “While your explanation for last night’s events is sound, how many more tries do you think you’ll get before he goes underground forever?” 

Considering he was able to slip in and out of Sehun’s apartment undetected it was anyone’s guess if they’d ultimately catch him. Though he was going to keep that little tidbit to himself because he didn’t want to make them look worse than they currently were. They already took enough hits on the chin to last them a lifetime. 

“Before you all got here I had a conversation with Wonshik about Team Delta taking over. It’s only fair to give them a shot after you’ve missed for an entire year.”

And there it was. They were taken off the case. Sehun wasn’t often above begging but in this instance he didn’t think it would look good for them. There was nothing they could do. This was the darkest day in his spy career. 

“Can we at least track where whatever he stole last night end’s up?” Sehun asked politely. It was the least they could do as the conclusion of their case was abruptly thrust upon them.

About three months into their tracking of Kai they realized that he never kept the things he stole. Instead, he would blackmail the owners of the items into paying him to get their things back. He always stole high priced or rare items so the victims were willing to pay. 

Once he got the money he would leave the item in a package outside of a local postal office. After that, the money he received he would send it to someone or something in need. Local schools, transportation centers, children’s homes, shelters, animal hospitals, bear conservation centers, or those in displaced communities. 

“I’ll give you twenty-four hours to get your affairs in order. After that I want it handed off to the Delta Team. I’ll find another target for you.” Agent Boa took a seat at her desk which signaled the end of this conversation.

Not saying a word to each other they filed out of the office. Once the door was shut behind them, Baekhyun was the first to speak up. “So what now? No offense to the Delta Team but they can’t hold water for shit.” 

“We can try and pinpoint where the package drop off is gonna happen.” Chanyeol spoke up. He wasn’t usually the one to hand out suggestions. He was more the silent type that showed up to do his job. Nothing more and nothing less.

“But we still don’t know what was stolen.” Sehun pointed out. Chanyeol just shrugged in response. “Has anyone spoken to the curator?” Sehun asked.

“I did,” Sooyoung spoke up. “They were finally able to get someone to go over the entire gallery with a police escort. At first they said nothing was stolen but then when they checked the records again they noted something from the Hellenistic Crafts Exhibit was stolen. Most likely a small statue.”

Sehun thought back to the room that Kyungsoo had led him to and he remembered there were glass enclosed artifacts around the room. It would make sense if Kai stole something from in one of the cases. 

“And he hasn’t contacted them yet?”

“Nope.” Baekhyun said solemnly. “And we’ve been monitoring their phones since last night. It’s not usual for him to be this late.” 

Baekhyun had a point. Based on Kai’s track record he would have made contact at least three hours after his heist. At this point they were going into the seventh hour of waiting. Kai usually wanted his money and to leave as soon as possible. Sehun firmly believed he never liked being attached for longer than he had to be because it limited his exposure and chances of getting caught. 

“Well, all I can tell you to do is gather up all the intel that you have and bring it to my office when you’re done. I’ll bring it to Boa in the morning.”

Sehun sent them off with those instructions and headed to his own office. Once inside he took a deep breath and looked around. The evidence of his frustrations these past few weeks was scattered all across his office. Papers were strewn on his desk, his computer was running constant simulations, his phone wasn’t even on the hook, and the dart board on the far side of his office that currently housed Kai’s face was nearly full with darts. 

Picking up one of the last three available darts that lay on the edge of his desk, Sehun tossed it straight towards Kai’s picture. He got the bullseye; another thing that had been alluding him. Guess that spoke to his current state of affairs.

Walking over to his desk, he plopped himself down hard in his chair and swiveled around to face the window. It was a gloomy day. Of course it was late fall and the sky was usually darker but that day it just felt drearier. 

Sehun watched as a few boats passed by in the River Thames. In that moment he wished that he could be as free as the boat goers. Who could feel the breeze in their hair. The wind whipping at their faces. Enjoying the speed of a boat with a destination of nowhere. That seemed like a pretty decent way to live. 

Having got so caught up in an imaginary life that was not within his reach, Sehun was startled by the buzzing of his cell phone in his pocket. He answered without bothering to look at the screen. It could only be one of like five people. 

“Hello.” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone. That immediately peaked his interest because the five people that usually called him generally started speaking before he could get a second word out. Well, unless it was Chanyeol. He never really called, preferring to text but when he did call he was short and straight to the point. 

“Hello,” he said again. 

_“You know I’ve had many people to try and catch me,”_ the voice started out tauntingly; _“but none of them have ever thrown darts at my face.”_

Sehun jolted out of his chair. How did Kai get his fucking number? And where the hell was he that he could see the damn dart board in his office?

_“Pipe down pretty boy. No need to be so alarmed.”_

“Why are you calling me? And on a secure line no less,” Sehun gritted out.

_”I have my ways,”_ Kai chuckled back. _“And if you stop whining I’ll tell you why.”_

Sehun was frustrated that he had no other choice but to stop and listen to what Kai had to say. He should not have that much power over him, damn it! But here he was waiting for Kai to finish saying what he needed to say.

“Well get on with it.”

_”Oof, so aggressive. I like it.”_ Kai was downright cackling in his ear now. _“But since I can see you’re getting tense I’ll save our banter for later.”_

Okay, Sehun had enough of this shit. Getting out of his chair he started for the door in search of Kyungsoo or Baekhyun. Whichever he found first had the ability to track this phone call. He’d had enough of Kai yanking his chain.

_”Stop walking. I know what you’re thinking. If you go in search of your team I won’t give you what you’re looking for.”_

Sehun was so taken aback by the commanding tone of Kai’s voice that he involuntarily stopped with his hand hanging over the door handle to his office.

_”Good boy,”_ Kai said in a patronizing tone. _“Now, meet me on the roof of the National Gallery. One hour. Come alone.”_

Before Sehun could come back with something to say he was met with a dial tone. Kai had hung up on him. And why was he actually contemplating meeting up with Kai on his own? Deep down he knew that he would not leave their meeting with Kai in handcuffs and being dragged back to the MI6 building. No, Kai would flee off under the morning skies and Sehun would be beating himself up over a dumbass decision he would have to keep from his team.

This was a bad idea but Sehun went with it anyway. Maybe he could at least get some answers out of the man. That’s the least he could do if he was about to commit the biggest betrayal as team leader.

So he wouldn’t change his mind, Sehun didn’t dwell over this decision much longer. He grabbed his keys and phone, peeked out into the hallway, and made it to the elevators without interruption. His heart was beating so fast in his chest at the thought of getting caught.

When he looked back down the hallway before the elevator doors shut he saw Chanyeol coming out of his office. Sehun didn’t think he’d turn around but at the last second the other turned and looked straight at him. There were no words exchanged as the doors closed with a soft clink.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Was Chanyeol going to say something to somebody? Maybe this was the one time Chanyeol’s silence would work in someone’s favor. But did Sehun really want his silence or did he actually want the other to speak up so he wouldn’t feel as guilty?

Sehun made it to the underground garage without any interruption. He started in the direction of his own car but then thought better of using his own. Turning around he scanned the lot to find another one. He saw a black sapphire metallic BMW X5 parked in the back and decided on that one instead.

Avoiding the security cameras he stealthily made his way over to the car. He felt around the wheel well for the extra pair of keys where agents usually store them. It took a few tries before he was able to reach it. Once inside, he sped off into the direction of the National Gallery. Since the destination wasn’t far it meant Sehun had time to make a last second decision on calling in his team.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to himself just in case Kai was somewhere watching, Sehun eased off the gas and slowed his way into the London traffic. Even though he decided to pull off the speeding he still kept track of every car that drove past him. He also made sure nobody was on his tail. There was nothing stopping this meet up from being a trap where he ends up kidnapped or dead on the other end of it.

Yeah, he really didn’t think this through. Now that he’d put the idea of this being a trap into his head. Rash decisions like these got agents killed in the blink of an eye. Sehun had just made a rookie mistake that could cost him his life.

Turning off the street, Sehun parked on the side of the road hoping to remain as inconspicuous as possible. Once he got out of the car he checked his surroundings and once again debated calling in his team. Deciding it was better to have them as backup, he pulled out his phone from his pocket and was just about to dial Kyungsoo when he was interrupted by an unknown caller. He knew who it was.

_”Are you coming up or not?”_

Well, there went the idea of calling his team. He was being watched no matter how he sliced it. Might as well handle this by himself. 

“I’m coming.”

_”Ooh, just off my voice alone. How nice. I like the sensitive ones.”_

Sehun hung up the phone with a curse. He would not be swayed by Kai’s words. As nobody from the gallery knew he was coming, Sehun made his way around to the back of the building. From his observations of the building before the previous night’s op he remembered there was less security back there and little to no cameras. Well working cameras at least.

There was one guard standing against two of the four doors that led into the gallery. Sehun really didn’t want to have to hurt the man but he didn’t have time to come up with a decent enough ruse to get him in without raising alarm bells. 

When the guard’s back was turned Sehun snuck up behind him and pressed a thumb to his pressure point, effectively causing the guard to pass out. He really hated that these back doors were now unattended but he couldn’t think too hard about that. He just had to hope no other thief out there decided to go on a heist at that exact moment. 

Sehun pulled the back doors open slowly and looked around before stepping fully inside. He knew there was a staircase just off the side of the corridor. Looking down at his Cartier watch he remembered that the guards made sweeps every fifteen minutes. He had about two minutes before they made their way towards him. 

Taking one last look around he made sure no other personnel were coming his way before he slinked across the wall towards the door. It took longer than he wanted because it seemed that the security camera system had been upgraded in a matter of hours and were making full sweeps. If only Kyungsoo were there he could have overrode them. 

When the cameras made their last sweep Sehun flew through the stairwell doors just as the guards rounded the corner. He made it just in the nick of time. Now the hard part was making it up the flight of stairs without sounding winded. Luckily he only had to go up three to make it to the roof. 

Pushing through the final door, Sehun looked around before fully stepping out. Kai was nowhere to be found but with the way Sehun’s nerves were on edge the man was there. On the roof with him and watching from a vantage point that Sehun could not see yet.

“If you want me,” Sehun panted, “come and get me.”

There was a laugh from behind him and Sehun swiveled around in his patent leather shoes to see Kai coming from around the corner. The man was wearing black leather pants, a plain black t-shirt, a leather biker jacket, and his black hair was undercut and swept to the side. This was Kim Kai in the flesh. 

Sehun didn’t move as Kai stepped closer to him like a panther that had finally caught its prey. But it should be the other way around. Sehun was the hunter not the fucking hunted. Unfortunately, he was powerless to change his current circumstance. 

When he was a few mere inches away from him Kai paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under his chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

Sehun took a few steps back with a grumble in his chest. He would not be caught slipping because of the allure of Kim Kai. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever!

“Why am I here? You’ve got thirty seconds before I lose my patience.”

Kai smirked as he stepped closer to Sehun, “Mmmh so much pent up frustration. Is it because of me? Want me to fix that for you?” 

Sehun just silently counted down in his head. Kai had about fifteen seconds before there was gonna be no more talking. Or whatever the hell this was that they were doing.

“You wanted me here. I’m here. Are you gonna give the gallery their shit back?”

“In due time. But I wanted to see you,” Kai tilted his head to get a better look. “I’ve never had an adversary as beautiful as you. I almost feel bad about wanting to mark you up.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and stepped back again. This time Kai didn’t advance on him just choosing to remain rooted in the same spot. But he remained looking over every inch of Sehun’s body. It almost felt like he was being undressed and Sehun involuntarily blushed at the images that flashed through his mind at the most inopportune moment.

“You’ve yet to tell me why I’m here.”

Kai laughed, “Were you not paying attention? I said I wanted to see you.”

“You also said in one week. So why am I here now?”

“I see you read my note,” Kai pointed out almost happily.

“I did.”

Ten seconds. That was all the other had before all hell broke loose. Kai was running out of chances whether he knew it or not.

“Where the hell is the damn artifact that you stole?”

“Who said I stole anything?” Kai asked with a raised eyebrow.

This was bullshit. If he didn’t steal anything why the hell was Kai wasting his time asking Sehun to come all the way back to the scene of his thievery. It truly couldn’t be about _wanting to see him_ as he claimed. So what was he trying to pull?

Even though there was about five seconds left on Sehun’s internal countdown clock, he didn’t care. He’d had enough of being jerked around. Kai was going to answer his questions one way or another. 

Without giving Kai a chance to react Sehun reached forward and yanked him up by his collar. He wrapped his hand around Kai’s throat and pushed him back to the door that would lead them inside. 

“Tell me what you stole. Now.” Sehun’s voice was laced with menace as he pushed down harder on the other’s throat. 

“I didn’t steal anything,” Kai was able to choke out. “Though I will admit it has been fun watching them floundering around. And the sum I got was a good pay out.”

Sehun was confused. If Kai didn’t steal anything then why did the curator say that something had been taken from the Hellenistic Craft Exhibit? Was the curator mistaken or was Kai lying straight to his face. 

“How much? And when? We’ve been monitoring their phones all night.”

“It’s cute that you think I did this alone.” Sehun loosened his grip from around Kai’s throat and let the other speak. “You’re smart Sehun. I know you noticed something was off about last night’s heist. That wasn’t how I usually work and you know it.” 

Running through everything about Kai and how last night’s heist had gone down Sehun did notice the discrepancies. The mercenaries as a distraction was a glaringly obvious difference. The fact that Kai didn’t call about a payment despite receiving one. Choosing to meet Sehun face-to-face. Just about everything was different, well except the result. Something still got stolen.

Kai bent down right next to Sehun’s ear and said, “I was serious when I said I wanted to see you. I also know that you’ve been taken off my case. We’ll be fixing that. So, hurry along pretty boy and wait for my call.”

Sehun responded by pushing Kai back up against the wall. “If you ever step that close to me again it’ll be the last thing you ever do.” 

“Ha, sweet cheeks I look forward to being in your space again. And keep in mind I always get what I want.”

Kai got out of Sehun’s hold and reached over to hold the door open for him. He did a dramatic prince bow and ended it with a wink once Sehun was over the threshold. 

“Wait.”

“Yes?” Kai looked at him with a questionable look on his face.

“What did you mean you’d fix me being taken off the case?”

“Go back to your headquarters and you’ll find out.”

Sehun was lost as he tried to decode whatever Kai meant. Making his way down the three flights of stairs, through the now empty hallway, out the back doors and back to his car; he made the eight minute trip back to MI6 in five.

He pulled the car that he’d borrowed back into its parking spot, returned the keys to the wheel well, and went to the top floor to his office. Much like when he left no one was there to stop him from making another dumb decision. Luckily, his last decision didn’t kill him but one day his luck would run out.

“Ah, Sehun there you are! Boa just sent out a mass text to meet us in her office asap.” 

Sooyoung reached him and dragged him down the hall by his hand. He hadn’t even had time to check his phone to read the message but it didn’t make much of a difference now that Sooyoung filled him in. He wondered if the reason they were suddenly being called back into Boa’s office had anything to do with Kai. 

When they got to Boa’s office everyone was already standing around her desk waiting by the phone. Kai must’ve already called but why?

_”Good now that everyone is here, let’s get started,”_ Kai's voice came smoothly through the phone.

“What do you want?” Boa asked not so nicely.

_”I hear you’re the reason why Sehun isn’t tracking me anymore.”_ All eyes turned to Sehun like he had anything to do with how Kai knew that piece of information. He didn’t. _”Give me back to him and his team or I go underground never to be seen or heard from again.”_

“And why would I do that?”

_”Because I know what you really want Agent Boa.”_

Sehun noticed that Boa seemed to fidget where she was standing. To the untrained eye it would have gone unnoticed but Sehun wasn’t untrained and he knew what he saw. Boa was nervous about being outed about something. Now it was time to see if she would call his bluff. 

“Well don’t keep us in suspense Kai,” Boa said his name with such distaste and disgust on her lips. “Tell the class what it is that I really want.” 

Kai’s laugh crackled through the phone _”You want me to come work for you. Specifically on Sehun’s team. Am I right?”_

Sehun cut off Boa before she could retort, “That’ll happen over my dead body Kim Kai. Once we catch you and we will, you’re going under the jail not in it.”

_”Hmm if only you believed that sweetheart. You all know as well as I do that she won’t let someone as good as me go to waste. Will you Agent Boa?”_

Boa remained silent and they all looked at her waiting to see if she would debunk that statement. Unfortunately, she never did and they all took her silence as answer enough, Kai included.

_”As I suspected,”_ Kai said slyly. _“Now that we’ve got an understanding I’ll be seeing you when I see you.”_

With that Kai hung up leaving them in a room full of silence once Boa slammed down the receiver. But Sehun wasn’t going to let that silence remain for long. He had questions and she better fucking answer them. Him working with Kai, not gonna happen.

“What the hell is he talking about?” Sehun asked calmly but on the inside he was burning with rage.

“Nothing. There is no validity in what he said.”

“I don’t believe you. Not for one second.” Sehun was losing his patience and fast. “He has no reason to lie but you do.” 

“Sehun it’s not...it’s not what it…” Boa couldn’t even finish her sentence but Sehun knew where she was going with that.

“It’s not what it looks like? Well contrary to popular belief that statement is and always will be shit.” He crossed his arms over his chest and dared Boa to contradict him. “When someone says that it’s not what it looks like it almost always is _exactly_ what it looks like.” 

Everyone was still waiting for Boa to clean up this mess. One thing was for certain Sehun was not working with, for, or around Kai if he could help it. He would go rogue before he ever did that.

With a heavy sigh Boa continued, “Look maybe I should have told you all sooner but I don’t see the issue here. You do recall how you got here Sehun and what your track record was.” 

“My track record isn’t up for discussion.”

“True, but don’t you think it’s a bit hypocritical that you’re so against Kai working with you.”

Sehun wasn’t going to dignify that statement with a response. He said what he said and he wasn’t budging on it. 

“We’ll catch him but I will not work with him. I will retire from the game if that happens.”

“Sehun now hold on…”

“...what are you saying?”

“I don’t think that’s….”

Everyone was talking over themselves to get Sehun to retract that statement. He had officially gone off the deep end. But he was gonna stand ten toes down. There was no way on this green Earth that he would work with Kai. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

Despite Kai saying he’d be seeing Sehun in a week’s time they hadn’t heard from him in a month. All of Sehun’s team members had done side jobs in the meantime. Chanyeol had chosen a classified job in Mogadishu, Sooyoung was after a high profile government official in Taiwan, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hacked the Chinese government and transferred funds to support ten local children’s schools.

Boa had tried giving Sehun a job in Russia. Having something to do with swindling some male heir but he declined. He just stayed holed up in his apartment or office waiting for one of his computers to ping an alert about Kai. It never happened. The most information he got was where the money went for the last heist. Despite not having personally stolen anything this time Kai sent £300,000 pounds to the London Contemporary Dance School. 

Sehun stepped through his dark apartment after spending hours upon hours in his office trying to figure out where Kai had gone. The man was a ghost. No matter where he looked or how many rocks he overturned Sehun was never able to find him. So imagine his shock over the voice that reverberated around his apartment.

“Did you miss me sweetheart?”

The voice came from behind him and Sehun tossed everything in his hands on the nearest counter. Turning around he grabbed Kai around the neck and pushed him up against the wall. This wasn’t the first time they’d been in this position. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Kai didn’t answer him. He shoved Sehun’s arm out of the way and rushed into him causing them to crash onto the floor. Before he could connect a fist to his face, Sehun flipped them over and tried choking him again. He didn’t get very far.

Kai reached up and pushed against Sehun’s shoulders which effectively sent him flying over his head. Not wanting to give the other the upper hand Sehun quickly got to his feet and went running at Kai again. This time they flew over the top of the kitchen island. Sehun kicked Kai in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

That kick didn’t stop him for long. Kai got up and yanked Sehun across the floor by his arm. Sehun tried to find his footing but his hardwood floors didn’t allow for a good enough grip. Nearly dislocating Sehun’s arm, Kai pushed his face into the countertop and kept his hand shoved into his cheek to keep him from moving.

“Ooh I like this position.” 

Sehun tried to turn around so his ass wasn’t rubbing against Kai’s crotch but it was to no avail. The other was simply stronger which just added to Sehun’s already laundry list of reasons to hate Kai.

“Now, if you’re done fighting can we talk civilly?”

“You broke into MY apartment. There is no civility to be had,” Sehun gritted out with his face still smushed into the counter.

“Well then I can assume you like this position as much as I do. Noted.”

Sehun had allowed his body to go slack enough that he could turn out of Kai’s grip and turn the tables. Swerving in Kai’s hold Sehun slipped out from under his arms and yanked Kai’s arm back and wrapped his other arm around his neck. Now they were back to chest with nowhere for Kai to run.

“I won’t ask again. Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to see my favorite person. Aren’t you happy to see me, babe?”

Sehun couldn’t believe this was happening. If this was Kai’s version of a civil conversation he needed to revisit what civil meant in the dictionary. Looking around Sehun found one of his few empty chairs and slammed Kai into it. 

“Are you getting the ropes? Shame. I wanted to be the one to tie you up. Maybe next time.”

Without letting go Sehun reached behind him and placed his hand across a monitor on the wall that would reveal a wall panel of handcuffs, guns, needles, and hand grenades. He grabbed the first pair of handcuffs that he could reach and slapped them around Kai’s wrist behind the chair.

“There won’t be a next time,” Sehun said as he came around to stand in front of Kai. “Now get to talkin.”

“If I tell you, what do I get in return?”

Sehun was taken aback. This was not a negotiation. He was going to tell him why in the fuck he broke into his apartment for the second time that he knew of and then he’d be storming him right down to the MI6 building. Their game of cat and mouse ended right there.

“You get one less punch to the face. Does that suffice?”

“Tsk tsk. Such a hard negotiator.” Kai was leaning back in the chair so nonchalantly like he wasn’t bothered by the handcuffs keeping him attached to the seat. With a heavy sigh he gave Sehun the answer he wanted. Well sort of. “I’m here to tell you my last heist. Buckingham Palace. One week. All or nothing.”

“Or here’s a thought. I could just take you in right now and there’d be no heist.”

“You could. Or you could risk hundreds of lives. Is your ego really that inflated?”

Kai and Sehun remained entranced in a staring contest. Did Sehun call his bluff and take Kai in or did he risk putting others at risk to feed his final victory over Kai?

“What’s at Buckingham Palace?”

“Now if I told you that what would be the point of the heist?”

Sehun remained silent because if he fucked this up then Boa would not get her coveted asset in Kai, if he wasn’t bluffing hundreds could die, or he’d be left holding this secret from his team. It was a now or never decision but first he had to call a bluff of his own. 

“Kai you’re a thief not a murderer,” Sehun stated point blank.

“Are you willing to risk that many lives on an assumption?” Kai responded just as firmly.

“If you think I’m going to let you steal from the Queen you’re dumber than I thought.”

“And if you put catching me now over hundreds of lives then you’re more egotistical than I thought.”

They were now at an impasse. Neither of them was moving. Not that Kai had much of a choice considering the predicament he had gotten himself in. Kai may have been physically restrained but Sehun was mentally restrained. Struggling to decide which side was right.

Sehun hated the decision that he had to make but he made it anyway. Going over to the wall panel he grabbed a pair of keys and unlocked the handcuffs from around Kai’s wrist.

“Get out of here,” Sehun nearly shoved Kai out of the chair. “And the next time you think about coming into my place without my permission. Don’t. Because I’ll shoot you.” 

“So does that mean I can come back _with_ your permission?”

Sehun didn’t acknowledge that comment. He just stood there waiting for Kai to see himself out expeditiously. They’d be meeting again soon enough anyway and what would happen when they did? Well Sehun would cross that bridge when he got to it. 

“Are we sure he’s going after the crown jewels?”

Sehun wasn’t 100 percent sure about that but it was the best bet. He had told his team about his encounter with Kai a few hours after he left. They had been trying to decide what he’d want to steal from Buckingham Palace but they simply just couldn’t wrap their head around him wanting to steal the most important thing in London aside from the Queen herself. 

“Look, I tried asking and he wouldn’t say,” Sehun responded to Sooyoung’s inquiry as he checked the chamber of his Glock.

Once a year Buckingham Palace opened their doors for a ball that only the elite of the elite could attend. These weren’t your average every day rich and powerful. No. They were the heirs to thrones, princes, princesses, and other royalty from around Europe. Sehun always thought it was obnoxious. Why did they need more celebrating than they already had? 

“Considering who will be there, whether he steals the crown jewels or not whatever he leaves with will set him up for life,” Chanyeol said. “No wonder he wants it to be his last heist.”

Maybe he was or maybe he wasn’t going after the crown jewels but they can’t find out with all the standing around they were doing. Sehun gave them five more minutes to check all their weapons and tools before he shooed them out of the building and down to the garage.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol would be taking the van whilst Sooyoung and Sehun took the blacked out Audi RS5 that was a few parking spots away. As Sooyoung was the expert driver between the two she slipped in behind the wheel and Sehun took up the passenger's seat.

_”Alright, check check 1..2..3…”_ Baekhyun’s voice crackled through Sehun’s ear comms making sure everyone could be heard.

_”Alpha one. Check,”_ Sehun was the first to say.

_”Eagle is leaving the nest,”_ Sooyoung followed next.

_”Robin is primed and ready,”_ Baekhyun responded cheerfully. Sehun just rolled his eyes because he knew what words were about to float through his ears next. Only Baekhyun could get said man to agree to it.

_”Batman has left the cave,”_ Kyungsoo grumbled out.

_”Loey.”_ Nothing more and nothing less was said from Chanyeol and none of them were surprised. They were lucky they got even that. He would always remain a man of few words.

Once they all checked in, Kyungsoo peeled out of the parking lot and Sooyoung was just a few seconds behind. The darkness that covered the streets of London made the city look beautiful. There was just something about nightlife that no matter how many years one lived there it would always remain breathtaking. 

Sehun checked all the mirrors subtly as they took the eight minute drive to Buckingham Palace. He watched the cars that would pass by to make sure they weren’t suspicious. So far nothing stood out. Kyungsoo was a few car lengths in front of them and he knew Baekhyun would be in the back watching all the street cams they had hacked into. Their bases were covered.

As the drive continued Sehun thought back to everything that had happened. Dwelling particularly on the part of Kyungsoo saying he would have to start from the beginning to catch Kai. To erase how he thought as a trained spy and start thinking as a freelance one. 

Following that train of thinking Sehun thought he had figured it all out. He thought if he understood how Kai got started he could figure out how to catch him. But that wasn’t it. It was never about where he began. It was never about how he got into the places. It was always about how he got out. And Sehun had to think about if he weren’t employed by MI6 how would he get out. A good spy always thinks about their exit strategy first. 

They were a lot more alike than Sehun would ever care to admit to himself let alone out loud. 

“Have you figured out how he’d get out of the palace?” Sooyoung asked as she drove the car through the palace gates. Kyungsoo had turned off a side street about a mile back. 

“I think so.” 

He had to go with his gut instinct. If he couldn’t trust that then he didn't need to be in this business anymore. 

Once Sooyoung stopped the car for the valet to take over, Sehun stepped out. He was wearing navy blue pants, white button up shirt paired with a black tie, a grey vest with black buttons, with a pinstripe navy blue jacket, and patent leather dress shoes. His now long black hair was pulled back in a low half ponytail. Next to him, Sooyoung wore an emerald green, long sleeved, floor length gem dress, with a mid-thigh slit, and beige strappy shoes. 

Unmoving palace guards lined both sides of the entrance prepared to act if someone so much as sneezed wrong. Sehun was starting to feel stuffy around all these snooty people but he had a job that needed to be done. And the quicker he got out of there the better. He didn’t enjoy feeling suffocated.

_”Sehun, will you please remember to breathe?”_ Ahh there went Baekhyun. It wouldn’t be a mission without him making reminders and quips absolutely nobody asked for.

“Shut it and pay attention.”

_”Ouch! Was that really…”_ The comms went a little staticky in his ears as Baekhyun probably got smacked upside his head by Kyungsoo. Some things would truly never change.

Sehun and Sooyoung just shook their heads as they stepped into the palace surrounded by royalty. Walking across the red carpet and under the golden lined staircase they headed in the direction of the ballroom. Since they didn’t want to induce unnecessary problems Sooyoung and Sehun were the only ones who decided to be inside. Kyungsoo was able to create a button cam for Sehun so they could watch from the van. That was the best they could do.

“Do you really think he would commit mass murder of royals for those jewels?” Sooyoung whispered next to Sehun. 

“No.” They had managed to call his bluff once they realized just exactly what kind of event Kai was committing his heist under. “It’s one thing to steal the crown, but it's another thing to take out royalty from all across Europe. But this is prime real estate for jewels which was probably the point.” 

When they reached the ballroom Sehun wanted to run. Ugh, he hadn’t been around this much aristocracy in well...ever. It was making his skin crawl and quite frankly he almost _almost_ didn’t want to catch Kai. If he wasn’t under MI6 he probably would have tried to swipe from them too. He inwardly cringed at agreeing with Kai’s escapades.

As they stepped farther inside Sehun noticed that the women in the room were dressed in floor length ball gowns that were probably passed down through the generations. They had on enough jewelry to fund a small country. And their hair had not a single strand out of place. The men had on suits with coattails, cufflinks that could be seen from a mile away, and much like the women their hair also had not a strand out of place.

Even the music that floated from the musicians centered at the back of the room were put together. They probably didn’t even know how to play the wrong note. Their violins, violas, cellos, and basses didn’t even know what out of tune was. The amount of projected perfection that was in that room made Sehun’s skin crawl.

_”Can you both scan the outer room?”_ Kyungsoo’s voice came through the comms. Guess he had stopped fussing at Baekhyun for now. 

Sooyoung and Sehun both turned slowly so Kyungsoo could scan the faces of everyone in the room. Sehun’s eyes were just as honed as Sooyoung’s. They were waiting for him to show his face and he would. When that happened they would be on him quicker than he could say _holy shit._

He wouldn’t be going after the crown jewels. No. He would go after literally anybody standing in the room with them. And he would walk out just as smoothly as he walked in. 

“There, in the corner.” Sooyoung nudged Sehun lightly, directing him to a figure in the far corner of the room. 

When their eyes met Kai smirked at him and winked. Their last game of cat and mouse had finally just begun. 

_”Are you just gonna stand there or come get me?”_

Sehun and Sooyoung whipped their heads towards each other in utter shock and confusion. How the hell had he hacked their comms. This was unbelievable. Always one step ahead.

_”I got what I came here for. Now, catch me if you can.”_

Sehun whipped out his phone and texted an _SOS_ in their group chat. They needed to be ready because they were going to be coming out hot. Sooyoung slipped out of the ballroom and rushed to find where the valet had parked their car.

Meanwhile, Sehun stalked Kai through the room. It was like a dance between the two. He slid through the royalty that were milling about talking about shit he didn’t give a fuck about nor did he understand. It was all just white noise to him.

Kai was a few steps to the exit before he bolted. Sehun suspected that he had to have a motorbike. He didn’t seem the type to have a luxury car on hand. Harder to get away in. Motorbikes could get where cars could not but Sehun didn’t let that fact stop him.

When he reached the hallway Kai had disappeared. But before he got frustrated and stuck in his own head he stopped to think. How would he get out? How would he get out undetected without raising alarm or suspicion? Closing his eyes he tried to remember what Kai was wearing. Then it clicked. He was wearing the uniform of the palace guards.

_”We got eyes on him. West side of the palace,”_ Chanyeol said through the comms.

So as not to bring attention to himself Sehun calmly yet quickly moved through the palace doors and out to the front lawn. Just as he was about to ask Sooyoung where she was she came speeding around the corner of the palace. She swung the door open and Sehun flew in.

Up ahead of them Sehun watched as Kai hopped on the all black motorbike and sped out into the streets. Sooyoung pulled off after him, nearly crashing into an oncoming car but with her expert driving techniques they were able to avoid a major collison.

_”We’re behind you. Kyungsoo’s got the traffic lights. Just keep going.”_

Sehun kept his eyes on the Kai as he dipped in and out of traffic. The traffic lights were starting to turn green one after the other. So that’s what Baekhyun meant when he said Kyungsoo had the traffic lights.

“Baekhyun can you get eyes on him? I need those tires shot out dammit!”

Sooyoung sped up and Sehun had to keep his hand on the dashboard to stop himself from flying through the window. They were going to lose him in the traffic if they didn’t get closer or Baekhyun didn’t blow the wheels out.

Behind them in the van Baekhyun had pulled out his sniper rifle. With three pairs of hooks in his hand he pushed open the back doors of the speeding van. 

“Kyungsoo keep this van as steady as possible,” Baekhyun yelled over the wind that was whipping at his face.

Slowly, he climbed up to the roof of the van and when he wasn’t sliding across the hood Chanyeol handed him the rifle. With two of the three pairs of hooks, Baekhyun attached his ankles to the rails on both sides of the roof. Now he wouldn’t go flying off the side. 

Laying flat on his stomach he hooked his right wrist to the railing and positioned the rifle until he got Kai and his motorcycle in his sights.

_”I got eyes on him. Sooyoung when I tell you to move right then move,”_ Baekhyun hoped she was able to hear him.

The cars whizzed by in his scope and it took some time that they barely had for him to get an accurate bead on the wheel he needed to take out. One inch in the wrong direction and their target would be dead. That was the last thing they needed. Boa would have his head and probably Baekhyun’s job. 

_”Sooyoung, can you hear me? Get ready.”_

She didn’t respond so the only hope Baekhyun had was that she moved when he told her. Schooling his breath and counting backwards from ten in his head he made sure that Kai stayed in his sights long enough to get the shot off. He was cutting it close.

_”Move. Now!”_

It took a millisecond before Sooyoug slammed to right nearly colliding with a wall and Kyungsoo sped up to take over. They pulled up past their car and Baekhyun took the shot. It sailed through the air and landed right in the back tire. The motorcycle spun out of control but Kai was able to stop himself and he rolled onto the pavement before he was off and running.

Sehun took over and ran after Kai through the streets. The man was fast and Sehun’s legs were burning but he chased and chased after Kai. He would occasionally trip over the cobblestone but he was getting closer. 

_“We’re gonna find a way to cut him off,”_ Chanyeol said into the comms.

Sehun hoped they found a way and fast because he was losing Kai by the second. If he made it to the heart of London then all bets were off. Kai took a hard right and slipped but still remained standing. That was the opening Sehun needed. Just a few more steps and he tackled Kai to the ground.

The pavement scrapped at his hands and knuckles as they crashed hard. Kai scrambled out from under him and Sehun had to yank him back by his foot to stop him from getting away again.

Not realizing the position it would put them both in, Sehun straddled Kai and kept his hands clasped over his head. 

“Well congratulations Oh Sehun,” Kai drawled out slowly. “You’ve finally caught me. Though I didn’t think we’d be in this position so early.”

Ignoring his advances Sehun asked, “What did you steal?”

“Nothing,” Kai responded confidently.

“Stop lying. What did you steal?” 

“Sehun. I’m not lying.” There was a sort of contentment in Kai’s eyes. “I stole nothing from those stuck up incestual weirdos.”

“Then why send us on a wild goose chase?”

“A goose chase by whose standards?” Kai was trying to make a point that Sehun wasn’t getting. He would have to spell it out for him. “The only thing I stole….was you.”

“Excuse me?” Sehun didn’t understand even though Kai clearly didn’t mince his words.

“You may not like repeating yourself but I don’t mind,” Kai said referring to what Sehun had once said to him before. “This last heist was for you. I want you. And I always get what I want.”

Sehun was so dumbfounded by the response that he hadn’t realized that he’d let Kai’s wrist go and the other had placed them on his hips from where he was still straddling him. They were literally in a crowded public area completely lost in each other. Sehun was trying to wrap his head around the implications and Kai was just laying there waiting for him to _get it._

Hearing a car skidding to a halt behind him pulled Sehun out of his trance. Without bothering to say anything Sehun yanked Kai up and roughly dragged him over to where his team was waiting for him.

“Boa is waiting back at headquarters,” Sooyoung said when they were within earshot.

“Aahh the great Agent Boa. I’m excited to meet her.”

Sehun continued to remain silent as he walked around to the back of the van where Baekhyun was putting up his rifle. He shoved Kai inside and walked away but not before the other had something to say, “You’re not gonna ride with me? I’ll miss you and your pretty face.”

Slamming the door in Kai’s face he went around to where Sooyoung was waiting in the car. She knew better than to ask him any questions. Speeding off under the cover of night they all headed back to the MI6 building where Boa would inevitably change Sehun’s life forever.

Almost moving like a sort of zombie he solemnly made his way into the building once they had all arrived. Sehun decided to leave Kai with the others. Feeling like if he were any closer to the man he would get burned. He could still feel where Kai had his hands on his hips. Sehun wanted to jump out of his own skin.

When they all reached Boa’s office Kai stood in front of her desk with the others behind him. They waited for her to turn around from where she was looking out at the evening streets of London.

“Welcome to MI6,” Boa said as she turned around. “You were right. I did want you. Now I have you here. It’s your choice. Work for me or I toss you into whichever country’s prison wants you first.”

Kai didn’t take long to think it over. ”Well, thank you for the offer Agent Boa,” Kai said with that signature smirk that Sehun had grown to absolutely detest. “I accept.” He replied firmly and after turning towards Sehun he continued, “Now you can officially call me Jongin.”

It would be a cold day in hell before that happened...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Everything in this chapter is absolutely intentional. Even down to the name changes so I promise I didn't make any mistakes on that part :)

One Month Later…

Sehun didn’t know how he got into this predicament but he hated it. What had he done in a former life to be sidled up with his arch nemesis for his current life? This had to be against the laws of the universe. It was cruel and unusual punishment. Did the universe not care about his feelings at all?

Their first _official_ encounter kept replaying over and over on a constant loop in Sehun’s head. The day that Kai had stepped into MI6 after they finally captured him. That smirk on his face. That contentment that he now got to work with Sehun was evident in his eyes. It haunted Sehun but Kai relished in his discomfort.

_”Well, thank you for the offer Agent Boa,” Kai said with that signature smirk that Sehun had grown to absolutely detest. “I accept.” He replied firmly and after turning towards Sehun he continued, “Now you can officially call me Jongin.”_

Sehun would rather run from King Kong through the woods of Skull Island with no weapons before he’d catch himself addressing Kai by his name. They were not friends. They were not partners. They weren’t even frenemies. No. Kim Kai was the bane of his existence.

But before he could get himself riled up all over again there was a knock on his office door.

“Boa wants us in her office. She’s got a new target dossier for us.”

“Thanks Sooyoung.”

Sehun got out of his chair and stretched. Sooyoung was still waiting for him and he looked over at her because her face said she had more to say.

“Spit it out.”

Sooyoung stood there leaning against the door with a soft smile on her face, “Nothing. Just interested to see how you handle being in the room with him this time.”

No need to further explain who the _him_ was. And no need to expand on how their last encounter went. When Boa told them that they’d be partners Sehun nearly flew through the roof. He adamantly refused so harshly that Boa told the entire Alpha Team that they’d be on hiatus effectively immediately. The case she had assigned them had gone to the Delta Team instead. Now, they would be headed back to square one after their month long hiatus.

“Let’s go.” Sehun effectively shut down any further commentary Sooyoung might have had about his and Kai’s tumultuous relationship.

Sooyoung led the way down to Agent Boa’s office. On the way he noticed that the others weren’t in their offices so he figured they had already headed towards Boa’s office or were already there. It wasn’t unlike Sehun to be the last to arrive so he wasn’t shocked when his suspicions were correct.

Stepping through Boa’s office they walked to the conference room that was opened by a hidden wall behind a bookshelf. Sooyoung pushed aside the snowglobe that would open their way inside. The bookshelf slid to the side to reveal a room with a large conference room with a table in the middle and flat screen monitors around the room.

Baekhyun was logging into the system as Sehun took his seat at the head of the table. Kyungsoo was a few seats down, Boa was standing by the farthest screen at the front of the room, and Chanyeol had posted himself up against the corner wall. There was only one person missing. 

Sehun had barely ten seconds to gather his composure before a voice right by his ear whispered, “Good morning, sunshine. Looking ravishing as always.”

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited for Sehun’s reaction to Kai’s presence that close to his face. He debated backhanding the man but at the last second he clenched his fingers into his thighs and breathed out slowly. Taking the high road for now he didn’t acknowledge Kai’s presence as the other threw caution into the wind and took the seat right next to Sehun.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s get started,” Boa said firmly as she clasped her hands together. “And I want no shenanigans today. Save that shit for later.”

She looked directly at Sehun and Kai when she said that. Sehun took a slight offense because he never started their altercations but he damn sure was gonna be the one to finish it. 

“Noted. Run it,” Sehun said before Boa could go on a whole spiel about having to sideline them again.

Baekhyun walked over to the touch-screen monitor and swiped two pictures across the screen. When it registered who was looking back at him Sehun’s heart stopped in his chest. This couldn’t be happening to him. It had to be a fever dream. An alternate universe. He was starting to think Barry Allen fucked up the timeline again. They just had to be in a Flashpoint Paradox.

“Target Dossier is Oh Sang-wook, 55, CEO of Oh Wind Industries Inc.” 

“Um...is he any relation to Sehun?”

Kai really didn’t know how to read a room for five seconds. That was really not the time to ask such an asinine question even if he actually meant well. Sehun was gonna lose his shit at any second if Kai came out with any further quip.

“He’s my father.”

“Well, you clearly take after your mother,” Kai said nonchalantly.

Unfortunately, the woman next to his father’s picture was NOT his mother. No. That was the mistress and Sehun guessed they had more than a sexual relationship all these years if she was currently on MI6’s radar. 

“That’s not my mother.”

Boa quickly cleared up who it was, “Target Dossier 2 is Hwang Bo-Ra, 37, Secretary-in-Charge to Oh Sang-wook.” 

Truly Sehun’s father was pathetic. Secretary-in-Charge doesn’t make it any better than the age old trope of fucking the goddamn secretary. All Sehun could do was shake his head. He didn’t even want to know how much his mother knew about this. Or didn’t know. She always tended to be clueless unless she was pretending all these years. 

“Target Dossier 3,” Sehun internally groaned once Boa introduced the third target because deep down he knew who it was going to be. “Kang Baram, 51, Chief-Operating-Officer of Oh Wind Industries Inc.”

A lightbulb went off in Sehun’s head. His father had named his company after Sehun’s mother. What the fuck was going on? All his life he just knew his mother to be an uptight but miserable housewife. Not the COO of a billion dollar company. If this was true she really deserved an award for playing up the role of disgruntled housewife so well. 

“I stand by what I said. Sehun takes after his mother.”

Sehun closed his eyes and tuned out Kai’s remark. His whole world had just been turned upside down and it was only the tip of the iceberg. He’d yet to be told why the fuck his parents and father’s mistress were on their radar. The last thing he needed to worry about was Kai and his senseless comments.

“I don’t think this is right,” Sehun finally spoke up. “My father and his broad? Yeah, not much of a stretch there. But my mother. I can’t see her being involved in something shady.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to respond and he looked like he was about to drop a bomb straight into Sehun’s lap. All he could do was wait as more news was thrown his way.

“Boa asked me to track your father while we were on hiatus,” Baekhyun started out softly. “Before you harp on me I wanted to tell you but she wanted to make sure the intel was credible. Seoul Intelligence Agency has been watching him for the past five years at least.”

“I know there’s more. Keep going.”

All eyes were once again on him but there was nothing Sehun could do. It was better to rip the bandaid off in one go than stretch it out. So he needed Baekhyun to get on with it.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Please, Baekhyun.”

Sehun schooled his face so that his emotions wouldn’t show through his very obvious mental breakdown and silently pleaded for Baekhyun to continue.

“Okay, well they’ve come up on MI6 radars from SIA.” Baekhyun swiped across the screen and a set of surveillance pictures came up. It was his father, mother, and the mistress meeting with some bodyguard type guys. Sehun could see the bulge of guns hidden underneath their suit jackets.

“According to the intel sent over your father has been involved in illegal gambling, drug trafficking, and embezzlement for the past seven years. What got Seoul Intelligence watching was the purchase of diamonds coming from somewhere in the United States.” 

Before Baekhyun could say more Sehun cut him off, “It’s probably been longer than seven years. We’ve got to go back at least eleven years.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo and Baekhyun asked at the same time.

“Because, about eleven years ago I blackmailed my father out of $20k for cheating on my mother.” He was almost embarrassed to admit that considering the situation that they were in now. Also, it explained why his father had called him a naive child. “I wondered why he had bill stacks in US currency but it was none of my business. I was leaving anyway.” 

“We can do that but do you want to do this?” Boa asked.

For some reason Sehun turned to Kai who had gone uncharacteristically quiet. He was staring straight forward and Sehun wasn’t even sure if he was seeing or hearing anything that was going on around him. His jaw was clenched and he was tapping his thumb against his thigh under the table. Sehun hated himself for noticing but something was wrong.

Snapping out of it he looked back at Boa and answered her question, “Look, you brought us in here knowing who the target was. It’s something that needs to be handled so let’s handle it.”

No one questioned his resolve and Boa swiftly wrapped everything up.

“Alright then wheels up in five hours. Get everything you need because you won’t be coming back to London until it’s handled. It’s the one condition of SIA bringing us in.”

Sehun was the first to leave the conference room and the only thing on his mind was that all roads really did lead back to home. Whether he liked it or not he had to go back to the one place he vowed to never see again. 

Leaving his bags by the side of the plane Sehun made his way up the stairs. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were converting one of the flight monitors into a information screen, Sooyoung was sharpening her blades from her spot on the couch, Kai was sitting by himself in the back and looking out the window, and Chanyeol had already taken up residence on the bed in the back.

Sehun was not looking forward to the eleven hour flight and inevitable time difference as he took up a spot on their private plane. Stuck in one place with his debilitating thoughts was not a good idea and having to see the face of Kai without having the option to leave was going to serve to make matters worse.

“Sehun are you sure about this?”

“Kyungsoo, if I think too hard about it I’ll start thinking twice. So for all of our sakes don’t ask me that again.”

He knew his father had to be stopped because it had clearly been going on for too long and this was Sehun’s job but Seoul held too many memories. None of them were good. For having grown up privileged he lived a miserable life. There was no other way to put it. Money solved nothing when he had no friends, only acquaintances and his parents showed no affection towards each other. Their family home was more like a museum. 

Sehun took his spot in the booth with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo just as their flight attendant, Minyoung shut the doors and they prepared for taxing. She was a retired MI6 agent who now settled down as a flight attendant for all MI6 missions. She no longer had a desire to be in the field since she lost her partner about five years ago. 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what the pain of losing a partner must feel like. To lose someone who had your back every day and traveled the world with you through the worst and best moments. Sehun couldn’t imagine one of his team members being there one second and gone the next. That thought hurt worse than having to track his own flesh and blood. It was in that moment that he realized sometimes you can choose your family. 

His family was right there with him on that plane. 

As the plane took off into the skies he grabbed one of Kyungsoo’s many tablets and looked over all the intel that they had. He knew his father wasn’t the most decent of men but he didn’t think it extended beyond cheating on his wife. But to see it written out for him in 4k was one of the wildest things he’d ever seen. And he’d experienced a lot in his short life.

“How much of this did you know?” Baekhyun asked.

“None if I’m being honest,” Sehun replied gravely. “But I was also taught never to ask questions about his job even though he was priming me to run his business.”

But that wasn’t what bothered him the most. His mother. His mother was what was really eating at him. How did he not see past her facade? From the intel he was looking at she seemed to be just as ruthless as his father if not more. That scared him because he’d been lied to all his life.

“So how do you want to play this?” Kyungsoo looked at him expectantly like Sehun held the answers to all the world’s most complicated questions. Yet Kyungsoo was the genius amongst the two.

“I don’t know. I don’t….ugh I really don’t know.”

Sehun frustratingly put his hands through his long black hair. He hated that this was the predicament that his father had put him in. And he’d bet that his father wouldn’t even care. So why did he care so much? What exactly was it that he was wrestling with?

“Just rest and we’ll figure it out when we get there.”

Doing as Baekhyun suggested, Sehun pushed the recline button on his side of the booth and fell asleep for the duration of their eleven hour flight. Maybe by the time he woke up answers would come to him. Until then it was the universe's problem. 

Sehun was woken up by the wheels of the plane slamming into the ground. He somehow had managed to sleep through the entire flight. Which was a good thing because the jet lag was going to kick his ass otherwise. It was early afternoon when he left London and now it was morning all over again. Being a spy had its perks but time differences weren’t one of them.

Looking around he noticed everyone had made their way to the front of the plane. Sooyoung was just waking up and putting her long hair in a high ponytail, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were both stretching next to him before they started putting their tech equipment away, Chanyeol was leaning on the wall across from the bathroom door, and Kai had put on a pair of glasses and was running his hands through his now ash grey hair.

They all looked disheveled and disoriented but one thing was for certain they were all alert and aware of their surroundings. 

“Before we get off Boa sent me a text saying SIA is going to want to meet with us at 1PM at their offices. So that only leaves us a short window to get ready once we arrive at the apartments she secured for us.” 

Sehun groaned after Kyungsoo relayed that information. The time he needed to figure out a decent plan to catch his parents and the mistress had run out. Now he had to put something in action. It was now or never. They wouldn’t get another chance like this again. 

Minyoung opened the plane doors for them and pushed out the stairs. In the airplane hangar were three black sedans with tinted windows waiting for them. Sehun knew Boa had sent them. If they weren’t driving themselves then someone from the agency would. She didn’t trust her agents with anybody.

Sehun was the last to get off the plane and as he wasn’t quite paying attention to who got in what car his mood instantly went sour when he saw Kai sitting in the back seat of the third sedan.

“If you have any smart ass quip keep it to your fucking self.”

Kai just looked over at Sehun with a snarl and furrowed brow before he rolled his eyes and turned back to looking out the window. Sehun thought to himself it was good Kai didn’t say anything in response because he wouldn’t be responsible for punching him in his smug ass face. 

The cars pulled off and headed towards Gangnam. Sehun knew immediately, exactly where they would end up. Samsung Tower Palace. It was a place he passed just about every day of his life considering his childhood home was just a few miles away. 

Sehun tried his best to tune out all the memories that were whirling through his brain as they passed through the streets of Seoul. He truly couldn’t believe that he was back here. The universe was sick and twisted. Not only did he have to constantly see his worst nightmare in Kai every day but now he was stuck tracking his father. 

The hour long trip from Incheon to Gangnam allowed for silence to fill the car and tension to build. However, it wasn’t due to the one-sided animosity that had grown between them because of Sehun’s own antics but due to them both having memories here that they wanted to get away from.

Their drivers soon filed their cars into the garage and before they got out Sehun was handed a manila envelope. Inside were passports, IDs, and stacks of cash for each of them just in case the op went bad and they needed to make a quick exit.

“Alright, we’ll meet back down here in thirty minutes. Okay?” It’s not like Sehun gave them much of a choice. Kyungsoo had already said they had to be at SIA by 1PM and it was already past noon.

“Here’s the key card to all of our apartments.” Kyungsoo handed them out amongst the group when Sehun noticed something was off and the other soon confirmed his suspicions. “There’s only three apartments and Sooyoung gets her own.”

Which meant…

“And before you go freaking out there’s more than one room.”

Sehun took a visible sigh of relief because he would catch the first flight back to London if he was stuck not only sharing a room with Kai but a bed too. That simply was just not within the realm of acceptable possibilities. 

Together they all hefted their luggage and equipment up to the eighth floor of the sixty-nine floor building. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo would be sharing apartment 87, Sooyoung had apartment 86, and across the hall Kai and Sehun would be sharing apartment 88.

Sehun opened the way inside for them. The fully furnished apartment they walked into was pretty open. The large windows overlooked the late morning skies over the city. There was a couch with three flat screen televisions mounted on the wall across from it and a coffee table in the middle. But honestly Sehun didn’t care about all of that. He wanted to see if there were really two bedrooms.

Dropping his bags on the floor he walked further into the apartment and saw three open doors. Two clearly led to the bedrooms that he was absolutely relieved to see. However, that meant only one bathroom. Sheesh, he hoped Kai wasn’t messy and knew how to clean up after himself.

“I’m getting the bathroom first,” Sehun voiced out before Kai could offer any objections. Not that he would care if he did.

“Whatever,” Was the response he got back from somewhere behind him.

When he turned around he found Kai staring off into space once again. Ever since they left Boa’s office Kai hadn’t been the same. No quick comebacks. No salacious comments. No smirk on his face. If anything, everything about him had become distant and robotic. Sehun would never admit this out loud but he kind of missed it. That disgusted him.

Sehun left Kai standing in the middle of the living room and went to go wash the airplane gunk off of him. The bathroom was larger than he expected but not having time to inspect every inch of it, he stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower. 

The hot water rained down on his body as soon as he turned it on. He relished underneath the water pressure and he knew he could stay in there for hours. Time wasn’t on his side though so he quickly washed his body before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around his waist.

Walking out of the bathroom, Kai was still where he left him nearly fifteen minutes ago. Sehun was going to ask him if he wanted to use the bathroom but then decided against it. Kai was a grown ass man who could decide to do what he wanted. If he wanted to stay in the same clothes then that was his prerogative. 

Grabbing the room on the left, Sehun placed out his fresh set of clothes on the bed and his watches on the dresser. He missed his watch case from back home but this was going to have to do. There was only so much about an op that could be luxurious. 

Sehun put on a pair of black pants that accentuated his waist, a black Berluti printed shirt, and paired it with a dark jacket and black shoes. He grabbed a pair of glasses and used it to push his hair back. This was decent enough to blend in...he hoped. The fashion trends of living in this part of town may or may not have changed, he didn’t know and honestly didn’t care.

When he walked out of the bedroom Kai was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t going to go look for him so he grabbed his phone, left the key card on the counter, and went over to Kyungsoo’s shared apartment with Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Shortly after he knocked Baekhyun was the one to open the door, “That was quick. Where’s Kai?” Sehun just looked at him like he was supposed to know or care where Kai was. 

“Nevermind. Don’t know why I bothered asking.” The exasperation was evident in Baekhyun’s voice.

Sehun walked in to see tablets, laptops, guns, knives, safe cracking devices, and hell knew else all over the apartment. They certainly knew how to make themselves at home. Walking over to where Kyungsoo was seated he sat down next to him.

“So I think I figured out how to trap my father.”

“Really? How so?” Kyungsoo asked without looking up from whatever he was doing on one of the many tablets in the apartment.

“I think we have to find out who the courier is for the diamonds.” Well that was the basic gist of it at least and it sounded simple in theory. “If we find out who that is, intercept them, and bargain or blackmail my father into getting them back from us we can get SIA to move in on him.”

Kyungsoo looked over at him like it all seemed too simple. And maybe it was. 

“And how do you propose we intercept the courier when we don’t know anything about them, how they move, and who they move with.”

“I don’t know.” Sehun shrugged, “But isn’t that the point of meeting with SIA? I’m sure they know who the courier is.” 

“I think Sehun’s idea is a good one.”

Sehun whipped his head around to see Kai standing in the hallway with Baekhyun and Sooyoung coming in behind him. He was now wearing black pants, a long-sleeved purple Gucci sweater, and his ash grey hair was pushed back. Sehun involuntarily gulped at the sight in front of him and the trained eyes in the room all caught him.

To cover up Sehun snarkily said, “I don’t need your approval but thanks anyway.”

Sooyoung stepped in before the levels in the room went nuclear. The flash in Kai’s eyes told Sehun all he needed to know. That had it not been for Sooyoung quickly changing the subject it would have been like that for Sehun. Good, Sehun thought. He was in the need of a good fight to let off some steam. Being back in Korea made his anger levels skyrocket.

“Look let’s all head out and we can figure this out once we have more information.”

Sehun was the first to stand up and leave. On the way out he never lost eye contact with Kai until he walked past him. The energy between them had changed. It was darker. Angrier. Full of disgust. It had started out as playful banter between them, well at least where Kai was concerned. Sehun never indulged him though. But now it felt like anything either of them did would set the other off.

But what Sehun didn’t understand was why Kai was so mad all of a sudden. Especially after acting like he would do anything to get at Sehun. Hell he had done everything possible to get Sehun, including stage a faux heist at Buckingham Palace only just a few months back.

When they had all reached the parking garage, the sedans that had taken them there were gone and in their place was one Genesis GV80 SUV. Sooyoung had gone around to the drivers side door and grabbed the keys from the wheel well. Sehun took the passenger's seat and the rest climbed into the back.

Baekhyun supplied Sooyoung with the directions and off she sped into the streets. For some reason Sehun’s heart was pounding erratically in his chest. He wasn’t having a panic attack per se but rather thinking about the fact his father was somewhere in these same streets not knowing his own son was now after him. The days of stealing, scamming, and doing fuck else was going to soon come to an end. 

Sooyoung whipped into the parking lot of the SIA building just five minutes short of 1PM. Showing her fake identification she told the guard at the gate who she was there to see. Once the guard got confirmation, he waved them through and told them where to park.

Sehun was surprised to see that the SIA building was a lot like MI6. The head officers were on the top floor. The only difference was they had armed guards on the first floor. MI6 didn’t believe in having anyone but them defend their building. The notion that if someone could get past their defenses then they deserved to get taken down. It was cocky and brazen but had worked for decades. 

Once the elevator stopped at the top floor they were immediately greeted by two men. From their badges Sehun could see that their names were Minseok and Junmyeon. Sehun was a bit shocked that they didn’t use some sort of code name. Unless that was their codenames. 

“Welcome to SIA,” The slightly taller one spoke up and reached out his hand which Sehun took, “I’m Kim Junmyeon and this is my brother Kim Minseok. Agent Boa has spoken highly of you.”

Sehun was a bit taken for a loop at how nice the man was. Or maybe it was a facade and he was a lot more ruthless than he looked. He certainly hoped so because this business they lived for and in was ruthless and nasty. No room for niceties. 

“And welcome back, brother.” Junmyeon had said after greeting the rest of the team.

They all turned around and stared at Kai. Brother, huh? Well this just got more interesting.

“Excuse me. Brother?”

Everyone must have been just as confused as Sehun was because it took forever for any of them to speak up before he finally did. How had this slipped under their radar that Kai had brothers let alone brothers in a whole nother agency? Were they that horrible at their job? 

“Something tells me our little brother left out that tidbit?” The one named Minseok shook his head as he led the way down to a conference room. “Have you turned in your cat burglar clothes for an actual job or no?”

“It never came up in conversation,” Kai supplied seemingly deflecting from having to reveal much else.

“And I’m certain you made sure it never did,” Junmyeon piped in. “Did you tell them about your history with the Oh’s?”

This was becoming too much information for Sehun to process. But it made sense why it seemed that Kai had completely checked out from everything and everyone around him. Guess they both had a reason to run from memories that Korea seemed to hold.

“No. I saved that part for you.”

Sehun didn’t like that Kai had kept this information from them. How was he ever supposed to trust Kai? Not that he ever did before but still the point still stood. Kai was keeping pertinent information from them and that was unacceptable. 

“And why didn’t you tell us you knew my father?”

“...wait, father?”

“Is there something we’re missing…”

“...does your team tell you everything?”

The brothers all spoke over each other but there was only one thing that Sehun heard and to which he chose to respond to.

“No they don’t tell me everything but…”

“But nothing,” Kai cut him off. “If you’re not going to hold them to the same standards of sharing about their private life then fuck off mine.”

They were now face to face. Nose to nose. Completely invading the other’s personal space and neither of them knew when that happened. They were both daring the other to move or to do something. Sehun was still itching for that fight. His body was geared for it. Kai just had to push the final button and then it would be light’s out for him.

“Woah, woah. No need for that.” 

Sehun didn’t know which brother pulled them apart but soon they were once again walking towards the conference room. The tension had gotten even thicker than before. One more second and they would have imploded all over that hallway. 

When they reached a blank wall, Junmyeon waved his hand over a certain part and a palm reader appeared. Once it had scanned his hand the wall slid to the side and he stepped aside to let them all in. Everything was set up and Sehun’s father’s face was staring back at him on an enlarged screen.

“On your way over here we got more information,” Minseok said as he walked over to the wall and brought up a picture of a man Sehun had never seen before. “This is the courier. His name is Lee Daejung, 57, International Jewel Dealer.”

Sehun was expecting to see some young teenager or young adult boy cross the screen. Those usually were the age ranges of couriers. Easily impressionable and extremely expendable. To see a fairly seasoned man was a shock but it also meant he wasn’t going to be easy to steal from.

“How do we get to him?”

Minseok nor Junmyeon immediately answered Kai’s query. Sehun didn’t think his idea from earlier was gonna hold any weight. This man probably walked around with at least six bodyguards at any given time. That was not accounting for the bodyguards that most likely slinked around in the background. 

“We have an idea but we’re not sure if you’d go for it,” Junmyeon said trepidatiously. “After looking through all of your mainly redacted dossier’s that Agent Boa sent over we thought Sehun’s talents would be best utilized. Well considering the man’s vices.”

“And Jong…” Minseok supplied but immediately trailed off when two pairs of eyes turned in his direction. 

“No,” That was beyond Sehun’s limits. “Whatever you have in mind I’m not doing it with him.” That last part was laced with venom.

“Sehun before you say no let’s hear them out first,” Sooyoung said sternly. She rarely put her foot down against anyone in the team let alone him but the few times that she did everyone stopped and listened. This time was no exception. She was his second-in-command for a reason.

Sehun grumbled to himself but let the two brothers finish.

“Let me start first by saying that this job could easily be done by only one of you,” Junmyeon looked at his brother then Sehun. “But two spies is better than one. And if we want him really distracted it would take the two of you.”

There was something that they were leaving out. Or at the very least beating around the bush about. Sehun’s _skills_ usually involved something sexual at the very least and a syringe filled with a knockout drug. Every once in a while just his face alone did the trick. So, he knew what they were asking of him without explicitly asking. But why would he need Kai for this too?

“There’s something you’re leaving out,” Sehun stated blatantly.

He already didn’t like this idea but he knew he would like it even less when they addressed why Kai was absolutely needed for this.

“Yeah, you mentioned something about his vices,” Kyungsoo pointed out.

Minseok and Junmyeon shared a look between them and then turned to Kai. Sehun couldn’t read it. Guess it was something only brothers shared because it seemed after they got some sort of consent from Kai only then did they speak up.

“Well to put it frankly he likes threesomes. With men.”

If Sehun had been drinking something at that moment he was almost certain he would have spit it out or choked on it. So that was what that silent conversation had been about. Kai’s brothers were essentially outing him to a group of people to whom he had not expressed his sexual orientation to. 

But that wasn’t where the shock came from. Sehun obviously got the hint with how Kai always approached him. He had made it clear that he wanted Sehun, no ifs ands or buts about it. No. The shock was Junmyeon and Minseok thinking Sehun would fuck Jongin! That was simply laughable. Not even over his dead body.

“Uuuhhh...yeah…” Sehun was trying to stifle his laughter, “That’s not gonna work. Me and him? Not gonna happen. Not in a million years. I wouldn’t touch him with a ten-foot pole. You couldn’t cleanse my soul enough to fuck him. You couldn’t even wipe my record from every database enough times for me to fuck him. I would rather…”

“We get the point.” Kai cut him off abruptly. “You heard him brothers he wouldn’t fuck me.”

There was hidden meaning behind that statement and Sehun could see that smirk making its appearance once again. Sehun internally shivered as he thought about Kai always saying he got what he wanted.

“How about we give you time to think about it,” Minseok piped in through the once again growing tension in the room. “If you come up with something better in the meantime we’ll go with that. But if you decide on yes, then it’s a go as of 8PM in two days time.”

“That’s fine. But my mind won’t change.”

Sehun’s mind had yet to change. Even as they all sat in the lowly dimmed hotel restaurant of where the op would go down. Minseok had sent over the information and they at least had a consensus to scope the place out. Their target had been staying there for the past three days and they wanted to see who they met and who he interacted with.

Having long tuned out the conversation before him Sehun decided to leave them talking amongst themselves. He needed time to himself to think this over because ultimately at the end of this decision it was still going to lead him to his father. Was it really worth reverting back to his old ways? Compromising a part of himself that he had taken years to repair. Did he trust Kai enough to lose himself?

“You know that’s bad for you?” Sehun watched as a hand swiped the cigarette out of his own, take a drag on it, and then toss it to the side to be stomped out. “I do but what’s it any business of yours, Kai?”

Kai didn’t answer. He only just came to stand next to where Sehun was leaning against the side of the building. The sun was almost finished setting and the last rays were shining down the alleyway they were standing in.

“Why don’t you like me Sehun?”

He could feel Kai’s intense eyes on him. His body was heating up from the inside out but Sehun kept his eyes forward and breathed in through his nose and out his mouth. He wished he had something to do with his hands but instead they were simply tapping against his thigh.

“Well if you have to ask…” He trailed off before he could finish his smart ass response.

The thing was he really had no reason to hate Kai. No reason at all. He understood in life that there was always going to be someone better than you at something. Sehun was taught that at a young age and it stuck with him. For years he thought no one could beat him. Every target he was given he took down. But he met his match in Kai. So did he really hate Kai or did he hate the fact that his unchecked ego had been finally checked?

Sehun didn’t know when Kai had come to stand in front of him but now he was suddenly filled with the alluring presence that was Kim Kai. Sehun didn’t bother hiding the fact that he was looking at every inch of the man’s face. The same face that he had tacked to his office wall for nearly a year. It was even better in person.

There was a silent conversation going on between them. For two people whose main source of communication had been nothing but aggression and flirtation, this silence was unbecoming of them. But amongst that they were reaching an agreement. An understanding. Maybe even a white flag. But how far across the line would they go?

Kai stepped closer and leaned in, “You said next time I get this close to you, you’d kill me.”

Well that wasn’t exactly what Sehun wanted to do in that moment. Farthest thing from it actually and he hated that he was powerless against the feelings he was currently having. 

Twenty-four hours ago Sehun was vehemently expressing how much he would not fuck Kai under any circumstances and now he was having an internal battle about wanting Kai’s lips on him. Unraveling him. Ravishing him. 

Kai must’ve seen how Sehun’s eyes traveled to his lips because he pressed his body up against him and ghosted his breath over Sehun’s lips.

“Tell me what you want.”

Sehun mewled against the light command. They were still outside and could be caught at any moment but Sehun had let nearly all his defenses down and was ready to be taken any which way by Kai. 

“Kiss me.”

“It would be my genuine pleasure.”

As Kai’s lips got closer and closer there was still an alarm bell going off in Sehun’s head that this isn’t what he wanted. This was his enemy. His forever arch nemesis. The complete opposite of everything that Sehun was. But that alarm became dimmer and dimmer the moment Kai caressed his fingers down Sehun’s jawline and crashed their lips together.

Sehun was expecting Kai to be aggressive but the moment their tongues gained access to each other, Kai yielded to him. For some reason Sehun was a bit let down by that. He was so used to getting his way with everyone else that he had come in contact with but with this he wanted Kai to make it hard for him. Maybe he had gotten used to chasing the other man. 

Sehun shoved Kai back hard and the only thing between them was their heaving breaths. He immediately missed Kai’s lips but if they were going to do this he wanted Kai at his best. The Kai that had worked hard to get him. Pushed all his buttons. Teased at every emotion. 

To clear his head Sehun started to walk away. However, he didn’t get very far before he was yanked backwards by the hand and was slammed into a hard chest. “Where do you think you’re going?” Kai’s deep voice floated through his ears.

His tone sent shivers down his spine. This was the Kai he wanted and had been silently asking for. Kai knew it all along and was just waiting to see how long Sehun would battle with himself over what he really wanted.

“Follow me.”

Kai directed them farther down the alleyway and then turned towards a service elevator that would take them the back way into the hotel. Away from prying eyes. Good spies could easily walk through the front door undetected but that was if there weren’t a table full of equally trained spies just a restaurant table away. 

Together they made their way through the back of the hotel until they made it to the elevators and made their way up to the fifth floor. This was dangerous waters because their whole team was on the same floor. There was no way they could do this undetected. But did Sehun really care?

Kai opened the way up into his hotel room. When the door shut he shoved Sehun up against the wall and started kissing him again. This time it was different. This time it was rough and uninhibited. This was the Kai that Sehun had selfishly been asking for but was too afraid to say out loud. After all the hell he’d put Kai through it was a wonder that he was ready to submit to him so easily.

Wanting to gain some of himself back Sehun pushed them away from the door and further into the hotel room. Their lips remained locked and occasionally Sehun would give in and fight for dominance. It never lasted long before Kai took over again.

They fumbled and tripped their way through the small living space before they made their way into the bedroom. When they landed on the bed Sehun flipped them over, not giving Kai enough time to gather his bearings. Straddling Kai’s hips he pulled back from the kiss and placed his palms on Kai’s pumping chest. They both were fighting for air once again. 

“Mmmh, this position feels familiar,” Kai laid beneath Sehun with a sly look on his face. His eyes were swirling with passion and Sehun suspected that his own looked the same. 

“Shut up,” Sehun bit out as he pulled his shirt over his head.

“As you wish. But before this is all over I will make you say my name.”

Sehun highly doubted that. He may be giving himself over to Kai during this moment of weakness but he would not be saying the name Kai so desperately wanted him to address him as. It just wasn’t going to happen. It was the only thing he had left of their semi-destructive relationship and he wasn’t going to give it up so easily.

Kai pulled Sehun back down to his chest and they started kissing again. Their lips were swollen and red, cheeks completely flushed, and their breaths soon started coming out in puffs. Kai sucked hard on Sehun’s tongue causing him to involuntarily moan. He didn’t have time to think about how embarrassing that was before Kai had them flipped over again.

“My turn,” He whispered against Sehun’s mouth. 

Kai nipped at Sehun’s jaw and made his way down his neck and over his protruding collarbones. Sehun could tell he was holding back in certain places probably to save him from having to explain these hickey’s that magically popped up on his milky skin in the morning. 

Sehun arched into Kai’s touch when he teased his fingertips around Sehun’s hardened nipples. He tried hard to hold back another moan but it escaped when Kai popped a bud into his mouth. The heat of his mouth around his nipple was intoxicating and Kai did not miss tweaking and teasing the other.

Currently being the only one of them shirtless, Sehun was on a mission to fix that. Spearing his fingers into Kai’s hair he yanked the man up and immediately went for the hem of his shirt. Kai didn’t fight him on it and let him pull his shirt over his head.

What was revealed to him was a sight to behold. Sehun always suspected that Kai had muscle but was still lean. He had to be in order to be a thief as good as Kai was. Reaching out he ran his hand slowly down the others chest and across his defined six-pack.

“Like what you see?” Kai asked with a tilted head.

Sehun didn’t dignify that with an answer. He just eyed the growing bulge in Kai’s pants. Sehun’s own cock jumped in response. They both seemed to be growing increasingly hard in their pants. And Sehun desperately wanted it.

Kai was the first to react. He ripped Sehun’s pants open causing the zipper to break and the buttons to go flying. Then he yanked both his boxers and pants down in one swift go. Stepping off the bed Kai kicked off his own pants. Apparently the other had gone commando unlike Sehun. 

Sehun prided himself on his own physique most days but seeing Kai in front of him was like looking at a Greek god. His body could stand toe-to-toe with the many statutes that adorned numerous museums across Europe. 

Reaching up he pulled Kai down and flipped them over for a third time so Kai was laying on the bed this time. He scrambled to get a hold of him but Sehun shut him down with one look as he fit himself in between Kai’s toned legs.

When Sehun wrapped his hand around Kai’s glistening tip he arched out of the bed. From where he was positioned Sehun could see the other straining from making any noises. He was going to change that.

Shooting his tongue out he licked around the head and slowly sucked the tip into his mouth. That pulled out a rumble from deep within Kai’s chest. Taking that as a sense of encouragement Sehun sank deeper until the whole cock was in his mouth. 

It had been awhile since he’d done this so it took some adjusting and he had to control his gag reflexes before he found a comfortable rhythm. Kai was patient with him but much to Sehun’s own dismay it didn’t last long. After a particularly skilled pull Sehun felt himself being dragged up and flipped over. He was no longer in between Kai’s legs but on his face.

“Don’t stop, baby.”

Sehun was too struck about the position he was in to move immediately. He just laid there and felt how Kai caressed his round cheeks, spread them apart slowly, and licked around his hole. There was no way he was going to survive this but he had to hold back as long as possible.

The only option to distract him was to take Kai back into his mouth. However, he chose the absolute wrong time to do so because Kai had pushed his tongue past the ring of muscles and into his hole. Sehun’s brain went offline for a few seconds and his vision went spotty.

Kai tapped Sehun’s waist to instruct him to keep going. Sehun barely managed to pull himself together but in the end he took Kai’s cock deeper down his throat. He quickly realized the war of mouths was one he was going to lose. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Kai’s mouth expertly teasing around his hole.

Sehun let his instincts take over and he continued sucking on Kai’s cock. He could feel the other was enjoying himself when he pulled back and let a moan reverberate around the room. So much for keeping quiet.

“Sehun,” Kai said his name with a groan. “Fuckin’ hell.”

Taking the one small reprieve that he was gonna get Sehun sucked harder to bring Kai to completion. But once again Kai’s tongue sent his brain into overdrive. When Kai latched back on he came back with a vengeance.

Sehun tried his best to hold out. He wanted to get Kai to come first but damn it this had to be another thing Kai was simply better at than him. So, he tapped out but this wasn’t going to be the end between them. Not by a long shot. He felt it in his bones.

Taking his mouth off Kai’s cock he wrapped his hand around it instead. At least this didn’t take as much concentration because he was too far gone to do much else. It was a shame really because he enjoyed having that weight in his mouth.

Sehun’s moans filled the room as Kai continued to work him open with his tongue. He soon kicked it into overdrive when he added a finger.

“You make me feel so….” Sehun’s strained voice filtered off into rich and garbled moans. 

“Say my name,” Kai growled.

Sehun was still going to fight that. No matter how good Kai made him feel. His insides were in turmoil. Body on fire. Brain completely shut down. But one thing was for sure he wasn’t saying that name.

“Just let me come,” he struggled to get out.

Kai paired his tongue with two fingers and Sehun was sent into another dimension. The alternation between the thick and veiny fingers and his smooth tongue it was enough to send him over the edge. He came on Kai’s chest seconds later with tears threatening to spill over and a throaty moan.

Sehun still had the wherewithal to wrap his hand back around Kai’s cock and expertly twist his wrist so that the other came right after him. Kai spilled all over his face and mixed with the one tear that managed to fall. But Sehun didn’t care. The world could be exploding around him and there was nothing he’d rather do but lay there.

It took some time for them to catch their breath before Kai lightly pushed Sehun to the side so he could get up and get some washcloths from the bathroom. When he came back his chest was already clean and he came over to where Sehun was dozing off to wipe the warm cloth over his face.

“Kai?” Sehun’s voice was slurred but he had to get the question out that had been gnawing at him. “What did your brothers mean when they mentioned your history with my family?”

“Like I said. I’ll let them tell it. It’s very much their story as it is mine.”

“So you’ve decided on going through with it?”

The morning of the op in question Sehun and his team went back to the SIA building to meet with Minseok and Junmyeon who were now confirming Sehun’s decision.

“Yes. It’s the only shot we’ve got.” 

Sehun had tried his best not to look at Kai all day. All he could think about was what they had done the previous night before. Images of their naked bodies meshed together had been flashing through his mind since he woke up next to Kai that morning.

“But, before we put this plan in motion I have one question,” Sehun stopped everybody before they could contact the courier. “What is your history with my family?”

It was the same question he had asked last night with no answer. Now he was going to get it. He wanted to know what his father and presumably his mother had done to some poor unsuspecting family with his rich, entitled, self-absorbed ass. 

“I am surprised Jongin never mentioned it but now is as good a time as any to tell it.” Junmyeon took a seat at the head of the table and commanded everyone’s attention.

**Jongin was the youngest of the three Kim brothers. Minseok, Junmyeon, and Jongin lived with their parents just outside of Seoul. Their mother was a kindergarten teacher and their father was a local freelance artist. They weren’t rich by any means but they weren’t poor. They were content. That was until Oh Sangwook stormed into their lives one day.**

**The Kim brothers had lived comfortably for as long as they could remember. Their father was quite known within their small tight-knit community and their mother was loved by all her students. Jongin didn’t know anybody more revered than his parents.**

**When Jongin was about twelve years old, a well-dressed man had come over to their house. He had never seen him before and he looked like he didn’t belong on their side of town. He figured he was a businessman of some sort. He was a bit intimidating. Something inside of him told him that the man couldn’t be trusted. His parents obviously felt the same.**

**Hiding in the hallway he listened in on the conversation not that he really understood much of it. “Sir. Ma’am. I’m sorry to intrude on you like this but I would like to offer you a deal,” the intimidating man had said. “I would like to buy out the building that your art studio is in.”**

**”I’m sorry Sir Oh but my studio is not for sale. But your offer is noted,” Jongin’s father had responded kindly. He was always kind to anyone he encountered. Never raised his voice to anybody and rarely got irritated. It was a trait Jongin longed to have.**

**”That’s where you’re wrong sir. Everything and everybody is for sale.” Jongin peeked farther around the corner and saw the man pull out a briefcase and open it. It was filled with money. Way more than he’d ever seen in his life. “Are you sure you don’t want to rethink that answer?”**

**”I stand by what I said. Now if you could see yourself out. Thank you.”**

**That was the last time Jongin had seen or heard from the man called Sir Oh. His father had continued making art for the next three years until that fateful day befell them.**

**Jongin was lying in his room playing a game of WoW when he heard a wail that he’d never heard a day in his life. It sounded so painful that his heart went erratic in his chest as he ran out of his room and in the direction of the sound. His brothers were right behind him coming out of their own respective rooms.**

**They found their mother in the kitchen clutching her stomach and tears streaming down her face. Jongin was stuck in his spot because he had never seen his mother in this state. Minseok was the one to kneel next to her and ask what happened.**

**”Mother? What happened?”Minseok was rubbing her back trying to get her through the hysteric meltdown that she was having. They just wanted to help her. So they all stayed like that for nearly thirty minutes until the intense sobbing stopped and it was only hiccups that remained. “It’s your father.”**

“I was fifteen when that happened,” Kai spoke up after some time.

They were kind of left in suspense because they haven’t quite been told what happened other than through the process of elimination that their father had passed but how?

“We found out that day that our father had been killed in a fire at his studio,” Minseok continued solemnly. “Our parents never told us about the conversation they shared with Sir Oh but Jongin did after our father’s funeral. We tried to report his death but no one listened. Eventually, the studio had been cleaned up and an upscale bar and nightclub took up the space.”

Sehun was disgusted. His father had killed or paid someone to kill an innocent man for a fucking building. These boys grew up without a father because his own father was so irrevocably greedy. God, he was ashamed of being related to the man.

“What exactly does the club do?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well we suspect that’s where he launders his money,” Junmyeon stated.

Sehun didn’t care about all of that; he just felt the need to apologize and quite possibly shoot his father in the face. And soon he’d possibly get the chance. How could his mother sit by like any of this was okay? Even though he was well past the age to be considered an orphan he was definitely claiming to be one now. He wanted nothing to do with his parents. They were just bottom of the barrel triflin’ ass people.

“I need to apologize on behalf of my demonic parents,” Sehun interrupted the conversation that had apparently bubbled up around them. “I’m truly sorry. There are not enough words in the world for me to express how sorry I am.”

All the animosity that he had towards Kai had gone out the window. Sehun’s family had terrorized him enough. The last thing he needed was Sehun being rude. He could respect the fact that Kai had still pursued him despite knowing his name and who he was attached to. And if it had all been a ruse to get to his parents then maybe Sehun deserved that. One thing he wasn’t going to do was ask.

“There’s no need to apologize,” Kai looked at him softly. “How can we hold you accountable for your father’s actions? We don’t blame you. Well at least I don’t.”

Regardless, Sehun felt so sick to his stomach. How could someone do this to another person and their family. Did his parents really not care for human life whatsoever? Was money and status really all that more important?

“Let’s go catch my father.”

Kyungsoo was able to hack into Lee Daejung’s phone and send him an offer that he couldn’t refuse. He didn’t even bother to ask how a stranger had gotten his number but two pretty males were clearly better than protecting his own security measures.

So, that’s how they got to being in Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol’s shared apartment. They had about thirty minutes left before they needed to head over to the hotel. However, they were currently bickering about something that Sehun wouldn't budge on.

“I’m not wearing an ear comm.”

“We can’t send you in there blind,” Sooyoung tried to reason.

“I don’t care. I’ll be with Kai. That’s enough eyes. But I refuse to let you all hear what happens in that room.” Sehun stood firmly in the middle of the room and crossed his arms over his chest, “It’s either no comms or we call it off.”

“Sehun,” Kyungsoo said his name sternly.

“Don’t Sehun me. That old man will be entirely too horny to do anything but get himself off.”

He waited for anybody to try and further argue with him. When nobody did he walked over to the door and waited for Kai and Chanyeol to follow him. Chanyeol would be the _bodyguard_ and would be waiting in the stairwell just in case by some stroke of bad luck something went wrong. 

Kai was wearing blue jeans with bears on the pockets and a matching jean jacket with round glasses and a beanie over his ash grey hair. Sehun had on a pink sweatshirt that nearly covered most of his hands and he paired it with loose blue jeans. Nobody seeing the both of them would guess that they were trained assassins, thieves, and spies all rolled into one.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Chanyeol pulled open the door and let them out first. He was donning a black suit and tie with an earpiece. The man looked very much like a bodyguard and that comforted him because that meant they all looked the part.

They went down to the parking garage and Chanyeol was going to be the one to drive them over. Kai and Sehun took up the backseat. For whatever reason, being this close to Kai had sent Sehun’s body on fire. He didn’t know if he was nervous about this whole op or if he was nervous about being with Kai. 

As Chanyeol had sort of a lead foot they reached the hotel in about twenty minutes. He parked the car and they followed behind him through the lobby and over to where the elevators were.

Kai was the one that pushed the button up to the 20th floor that housed the penthouse suite. It was silent as they piled onto the elevator and took the short ride up. When they got off the first thing they saw were bodyguards lining the hallway. Well, they had to go.

The guard closest to the door was the one who patted the two of them down for any weapons. Luckily they were smart enough to give Chanyeol the syringe. Once the guards determined they weren’t carrying they knocked on the door and waited for the man in question to open the door.

The door was opened a few seconds later. Sehun wasn’t shocked by what he saw. The man that had requested their presence was shorter than both him and Kai in stature, had greying hair, and emotionless eyes. Sehun had met many like him. 

“You all can leave now,” the old man told his bodyguards. They nodded without arguing, turned around, and left. “And who are you?” he asked Chanyeol.

“I’m the man that will tell you that they better be returned to me in the same condition that I sent them to you in.”

There was a fear that flashed into the shorter man’s eyes but he covered it up quickly. He opened the door wider and let them both in. Sehun saw Kai and Chanyeol’s hands meet and the syringe was passed from one to the other. It was now all on them. The door shut with a heavy click behind them.

It was second nature for a spy to take note of everything in any room that they stepped into and that was exactly what Kai and Sehun did the moment they were inside. They noted where the bed was, the two chairs that were facing it, the tv, the closet, the bathroom, and any place that could hide mics or hidden cameras.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“No.”

“No, thank you.”

Sehun turned to see their target had taken up residence in one of the chairs that faced the bed and had a glass of champagne in his hand. He had crossed one leg over the other and had this smug look on his face.

“Well let’s see what you two can do.”

Oh, so he planned on watching. On the bright side that meant neither of them would have to deal with those grubby hands on their bodies. Downside was they would have to figure out a way on the fly to get that syringe into his neck.

“Eyes on me, sweetheart.” Kai had come over from his spot by the window and pulled Sehun against his body by the waist.

Kai brought them down to the bed and he let Sehun straddle his lap. The other took him by the chin and nipped at Sehun’s bottom lip before he meshed their lips together. Sehun thought that they felt just as good the second time around as the first. He could get used to this.

Amongst the kiss Sehun started rocking himself in Kai’s lap trying to gain just a little bit of friction. It must’ve worked because they both moaned in each other’s mouth. Kai’s firm hands snaked underneath Sehun’s sweatshirt and kneaded into his waist before he thumbed around his nipples.

Sehun detached his lips from Kai and let out a breathy moan. His nipples were already hard off of one touch. He had never responded to anybody the way he responded to Kai. The other somehow knew how to push him to his limits.

“Come on. Hurry this up.”

Sehun whipped his head around and snarled at the overbearing pot belly useless man. He couldn’t wait to get out of there.

“Ooh, feisty. I like it that way.”

Before Sehun could completely snap Kai brought his head back around to him, “Stay focused on me. Okay?” he whispered softly against his mouth.

Sehun pushed Kai backwards into the bed and went back to kissing him. His own hands had traveled to the buttons on Kai’s jacket and he struggled to pull them apart. The frustration soon became evident because Kai took his hands out from under Sehun's own shirt and helped him unbutton his own.

Sehun pulled his own sweatshirt over his head and Kai took his own top off as well. The heat from their bodies caused them to moan together. Kai stared at Sehun in his eyes before he turned them over and he spread Sehun’s legs apart with his knees.

Looking over Kai’s shoulder Sehun could see the man had his hand in his unbuttoned pants. Sehun tried his best not to show his disgust. He didn’t know how he’d erase those images from his head without industrial bleach being involved.

“What I say?” Kai said from in between Sehun’s legs. “Keep those eyes on me.”

Kai kissed his way down Sehun’s chest. He took his time swirling his tongue around each nipple before he trailed his way farther down. When he reached Sehun’s jeans Kai palmed him through his pants causing a moan to rip out of Sehun.

“Do that again,” the man demanded but Kai ignored him.

He unbuttoned Sehun’s pants and helped shimmy them down his long legs. They pooled on the floor and Kai kicked them to the side. When Sehun was bared to him Kai teased him through his boxers that hugged him in all the right places. 

Sehun watched as his cock grew harder under Kai’s touch. Just when he was about to suggest Kai take him into his mouth the other kissed his cock through the boxers. He slammed his legs shut around Kai’s head and moaned. Everything felt good and this was just the beginning.

When Sehun released him, Kai pulled back to get out of his own pants. When they were discarded he climbed atop Sehun’s body and rubbed their clothed cocks together. He rocked them back and forth creating a beautiful friction. 

“I’ll make you feel good,” Kai tenderly kissed Sehun’s forehead, “don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

Sehun had mentally come a long way because he trusted Kai in that moment. Had he been asked this even forty-eight hours ago his thought process wouldn’t have been even remotely the same.

Kai leaned in and started kissing Sehun again. He started to suspect that Kai enjoyed doing that just as much as he did. Their tongues fought for dominance once again until Sehun submitted to the other. They were so deep into the kiss until there was an extra dip on the bed. Pulling apart they looked into each other’s eyes and came to a silent understanding.

Kai moved off of Sehun and pulled himself up against the headboard. Meanwhile Sehun crawled to his knees and wrapped his arms around their target. He steeled his nerves and disgust so he didn’t throw up in his mouth. Sehun hoped Kai got the hint because he didn’t think he could keep the other distracted for long.

“Well aren’t you pretty?” The man leered at Sehun’s body, “Why don’t you touch yourself.”

Then he turned to where Kai was watching them, “And you. Get off the bed.”

That would soon prove to be a mistake because it allowed for Kai to go over to where his pants had been tossed and grab the syringe without question. Sehun just had to hold back a little longer. At least the man hadn’t touched him yet. He could go this whole op without that happening.

Sehun’s eyes discreetly followed Kai around the room and he stopped just behind the man. Taking a deep breath Sehun touched across his body. The man in front of him was salivating at the bare minimum. 

While the man stood at the edge of bed Kai moved so stealthily even Sehun was in awe as he tweaked a nipple in between his fingers. So this was what Kai looked like in action. 

“Go lower,” he barked out.

Sehun didn’t get the chance to move lower when he watched Kai slam the syringe into the man’s neck and he slumped forward onto the bed. He took a sigh of relief and hopped off the bed. Now it was go time.

“So oh great jewel thief?” Sehun looked at Kai, “Where would one hide diamonds?”

The two of them were standing in their boxers looking at each other, “Well I didn’t see a briefcase so that means it’s small, most likely pocket sized. That means it could be anywhere.”

“Do you think one of the bodyguards had it?”

“No. He wouldn’t trust them with anybody else but himself. Especially since he sent them off. They’re in here.” Kai did a spin of the room and said as seemingly an afterthought, “Also, I checked the guards on the way in.”

Sehun just shook his head at the last part and then they started rummaging around the room. Opening and closing dresser drawers, bedside drawers, bathroom drawers, under the bed, in his clothes, in the closet, under tables, hell even in the lampshade. They came up with nothing. What if they had gotten it wrong and he had already passed the jewels off? Then this would have been all for naught.

Sehun was in the process of spinning around in a circle again trying to figure out where the diamonds could be when a pair of hands yanked him to a stop by the waist.

“Just so you know we’ll be finishing this later,” Kai purred against Sehun’s ear. He could only blush in response.

Kai stepped back and let Sehun continue looking around the room. Sehun had made a second lap to the closet when he stopped and remembered, “Suites usually hold safes in their rooms.” he wrenched back the clothes and found what he was looking for, “Here! I think I’ve found them.”

Sehun felt Kai come up behind him and they both stood in front of the closet.

“How do we open it?”

This was a job for Kyungsoo but they didn’t want to risk further exposure so Sehun suggested they call him instead.

Kai rushed to grab his phone and speed-dialed Kyungsoo. He answered on the first ring.

_”What’s going on? Are you guys okay?”_

“Yeah we’re fine,” Sehun spoke up. “We think we found the diamonds but they’re in a safe. Any suggestions?”

_”Is it a keypad or dial safe?”_

Sehun spun around, “Uuhh it’s a keypad safe.”

_”That’s good but also bad. Too many wrong tries and you could set off a silent alarm. Good thing is you’ll be able to see which numbers were used.”_

“How the hell do we do that?” Kai asked.

_”Blow on it. You should be able to see fingerprints on the numbers that were used most recently.”_

Sehun reached into the closet and pulled down the safe from where it was sitting on the top shelf. It was heavier than he expected and he almost dropped it but he managed to get it to the floor without incident. Kneeling down in the middle of the closet he cupped his hands around his mouth and blew across the keypad.

“I get a three and six.”

 _”That’s it?”_ Kyungsoo inquired almost dumbfoundedly.

“That’s it.” Which meant that with those being the only two numbers used the combination possibilities couldn’t be too long.

“How many chances do you think we’ve got before running out?” Kai asked

_”There’s probably a silent alarm that goes off notifying the front desk. So I say three chances or less.”_

Sehun and Kai looked at each other and thought of three decent enough combinations that would work. They couldn’t send out that silent alarm but they needed those fucking diamonds.

“Try 6363 or 3636,” Kai suggested. “Those are the easiest two options and he doesn’t look all that smart.”

Sehun tried both and got a red light response. He looked at the numbers again and just stared. That’s when it dawned on him. What if the numbers were a shortened word for DIAMOND?”

“What’s the shortened letters for diamond?” Sehun asked nobody in particular. 

_”DMND,”_ Kyungsoo’s voice crackled through the phone at the same time that Kai said the same thing.

Sehun reached for the safe again and pushed the numbers 3663 and waited for the light to turn green. He was getting worried that it wouldn’t work when he heard a click and the door popped open. Hefting the door back there was a tiny black bag and he reached in for it. Opening it up he looked in and saw a small handful of uncut diamonds.

“Got it. Let’s go!”

Kai hung up the phone after telling Kyungsoo they’d be back in thirty minutes or less. Sehun shut the safe and placed it back on the top shelf and went to the suite door to get Chanyeol but the other was already there. He handed Sehun two pairs of black gloves.

Sehun put his on and tossed the other pair to Kai. Together they wiped everything down, pulled the man onto the bed and under the covers, grabbed their clothes and syringe, then left the room. When Lee Daejun woke up in the morning he would have a foggy memory of what happened and would assume he was just hung over.

They had done what they needed to do.

After they finished reconvening back in Kyungsoo’s shared apartment, Sehun and Kai headed across the hall to their own. The tension between them had been brewing for hours and it was nearly spilling over.

“I need a shower.”

Sehun wasn’t sure why he announced that but he did and Kai didn’t stop him either. He was in sort of a haze as he went into the bathroom and quickly stripped out of his clothes. He turned the water on the highest of heat and let it steam up the bathroom before turning it back down and stepping inside.

Sehun stayed under the spray for as long as he possibly could, nearly letting it turn to cold before he slammed the water off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

“What are you doing here?”

Kai was laying on the bed with his legs crossed at the ankle. He looked over at him and smiled, “I told you we’d be finishing what we started earlier. I meant that. Well only if you want to?”  
Sehun flushed at Kai giving him the choice. 

He could have easily flirted his way into Sehun’s pants...or lack thereof but instead he allowed Sehun to make the decision. It was an easy one and he didn’t go through with it because he felt like he had to but because he wanted to.

Dropping the towel by the door he strided confidently over to the bed and climbed up. Kai took him in his arms graciously. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the lube on the dresser. Sehun chuckled to himself because Kai really did get what he wanted.

“Do what you gotta do,” Sehun said with a smirk of his own. “Keep me up all night.”

Apparently, Sehun didn’t have to give Kai permission twice. In as many hours their lips were melding together. This time was more electric than the last. Sehun arrived at the conclusion that Kai had been holding back. Which in turn meant he may get exactly what he asked for and more.

Kai nipped at Sehun’s bottom lip as he got pushed further into the mattress, “You know for this to work I can’t be the only one naked here,” Sehun said when they came apart for some air.

“Sehun, I let you chase me for an entire year. You can best believe I’ll make you chase me again.”

Well this was going to be a long night indeed. With Kai still fully clothed, Sehun was stuck rutting against his pants leg. As their kiss deepened Sehun softly moaned at the little friction he was able to get but it was frustrating. They kissed until their heads were spinning, the air between them nearly being sucked out, and their lips were way past swollen.

Kai pulled back and flipped them over and Sehun watched as he finally tossed his jacket to the side and he could admire his beautiful toned body. He didn’t get a chance to really relish in it earlier but he could now and one thing was for sure he would never get tired of seeing this.

“Pass me the lube,” Kai nodded in the direction of the bedside table.

Sehun reached over with his long arms and grabbed the bottle. When it made it to Kai’s hands he generously coated two of his fingers. Leaning back down in between Sehun’s open legs Kai went back to kissing him. He could feel the cold lube teasing at his entrance and he involuntarily jerked at the feeling.

When Kai went to push a finger inside his hole Sehun tensed up. The only fingers that had been inside of him for a long time had been his own so this intrusion was something that would take some time getting used to again.

“Relax, baby. I won’t hurt you.”

Kai just teased his entrance and looked into Sehun’s eyes. He waited for the moment that Sehun was ready. When he was, Sehun nodded his head and Kai took his time pushing inside. That one finger alone brought out an animalistic moan from inside his chest.

Sehun felt Kai’s eyes boring into his face as he went from slight pain to comfort as his finger massaged his walls. Biting his bottom lip Sehun started to grind on Kai’s fingers. He wanted more and taking the hint Kai brought his finger out but the next time he went back in it was with two.

“Fuck,” Sehun groaned out. His head thrashed against the pillow at the deeper and thicker intrusion.

“You’re so flushed by only two fingers. I haven’t seen anything prettier in all my years of living.”

Kai really knew how to give compliments and something told Sehun that they weren’t throwaway compliments. Kai meant every word that he said and wasn’t just saying it to appease Sehun’s or his own ego.

As Kai’s fingers went in deeper he brought his head down to Sehun’s chest and brought one of his budding nipples into his mouth. The stimulation had Sehun’s heart slamming in his chest. He speared his fingers down hard into Kai’s muscular back causing the other to moan.

Sehun could feel Kai hardening in his jeans and he so badly wanted to help him out of those pants that were quite frankly severely in the way. Only problem was Kai was so focused on fingering Sehun open that he wasn’t moving from the position he was in.

When Kai pulled back a little to suck on Sehun’s other nipple he used that chance to get his arms between them so he could unbutton Kai’s pants but the other stopped him with a firm hand around his wrist.

“Not yet,” Kai’s voice was strained but Sehun understood the command well enough.

Kai continued to finger Sehun open. He would occasionally swipe near Sehun’s prostate but never directly at it. It was driving Sehun insane. He wanted more. He needed more. Kai was teasing him relentlessly.

“Let me...I need too…”

“Use your words, pretty boy.”

Sehun couldn’t. It was literally no thoughts, head empty. He just felt so good he couldn’t ask what he wanted. He just hoped that Kai would take him out of his misery and let him come. 

Kai sat back on his haunches and focused on fingering Sehun over the edge. Sehun watched as Kai’s fingers went in and out of his hole. The other’s fingers were starting to move faster and Sehun’s hole clenched down hard when he felt himself get closer. Kai felt it and took Sehun’s cock in his hands and brought out a hard orgasm from him.

While Sehun was catching his breath, Kai finally stepped out of pants. But he didn’t immediately move. He stood there staring at Sehun almost like he was daring him to come get him. Not caring about the come dripping down his thighs, Sehun kneeled at the front of the bed and brought Kai forward.

Kai guided his cock to Sehun’s mouth. He slid the tip across Sehun’s small pink lips before he pushed past his warm, waiting mouth. Kai didn’t even make it halfway in before he pulled back out. Sehun looked up at him with an exasperated sigh. 

Sehun opened his mouth and waited for Kai to put the weight of his cock back into his mouth. Kai chuckled after making him wait a few more seconds. Putting his hand in Sehun’s thick, black, long hair; he slid all the way inside and let Sehun take over.

Unlike the first time they did this Sehun was better prepared this time. Kai let Sehun take control, move at his own pace, and didn’t thrust his way into the back of his throat. Sehun swirled his tongue around the tip, started sucking in his cheeks, and moving in deeper. When he got to the back of his throat again he opened it up so he didn’t gag.

While Sehun’s mouth was focused on making Kai feel good, he slipped his hand down to fondle Kai's balls. Just the slight touch had Kai’s legs shivering and he moaned loud. The weight was heavy in his hands much like the one in his mouth. Was everything about Kai perfect?

“Sehun you might want to…” Kai choked on his words as Sehun’s mouth and hands continued to stimulate him.

It eventually became too much for him because Kai aggressively pulled out, pushed Sehun back onto the bed and straddled his face. He helped Sehun hold his head up as he thrusted deep into his mouth.

Sehun was ready after a few perfectly timed thrusts sent Kai exploding into the back of his throat and he swallowed down every last drop. Just a little had slid down the side of his mouth and Kai licked it up before kissing Sehun hard.

They pulled apart minutes later and Kai reached to the bedside table to grab the condom. The lube had gotten lost somewhere in the sheets.

“It’s by your foot,” Sehun nodded in the direction of the lube that Kai was silently looking around for.

Sehun continued to catch his breath and Kai ripped open the condom packet with his mouth. But before he could get it on Sehun reached up and pushed him onto his back. He then took the condom out of Kai’s hand and decided to take matters into his own hands. 

“What are you…?” Kai wasn’t able to finish the sentence before Sehun shushed him with a finger to his mouth.

When the condom was wrapped firmly around Kai’s cock Sehun turned around and with one knee leaning into the bed for leverage he used his hand to direct Kai’s cock to his greedy hole. Kai put his hands on Sehun’s waist and helped him lower himself down around his cock.

There was a burning stretch that had Sehun clenching his jaw but the burn soon made way to pleasure once he was firmly seated on Kai’s cock. With his back now to Kai, Sehun leaned back a little, planted his hands into the bed on either side of Kai, and started moving.

It felt good to be filled up by something other than Sehun’s own fingers and the few dildos that he had locked away back at home. The continued stretch felt good to his very core, the sounds Kai made as he rode him expertly, and the way his hands dug into Sehun’s side. It was all just a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure.

Kai pulled his feet up and Sehun used his knees for better leverage to impale himself on the man’s cock. The moans he made got throatier as Kai’s cock went deeper in and out of his hole. The fact that Sehun was purposely missing his own prostate didn’t even matter in that moment. He just wanted to stay filled to the rim by Kai. 

When Sehun managed to arch his back it caused Kai’s cock to hit a different angle and it brought a moan out of both of them. Liking that position much better Sehun stayed arched and started alternating between bouncing and rolling his hips.

As Sehun got closer to his second orgasm, Kai brought him to lay against his chest and he thrusted up hard into Sehun’s hole. They moaned and groaned together as Kai’s movements became faster and erratic.

“I’m gonna come,” Sehun said amongst the noise of slapping skin.

“Will you say my name when you do?”

“Fuck...me...better…” Sehun was choking on moans just trying to speak, “And I...just might.”

That was all the incentive that Kai needed. Moving with lightning speed he plopped Sehun off of him and turned them around so Sehun was on his back with his legs spread open. Without much warning he slammed into Sehun drawing out a grunt.

“I wanted to see your face when you said it.”

Sehun wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck and let the man pound into him. It took about five rough thrusts before Sehun came again in between their bodies but not with Kai’s name on his lips. When Kai pulled back he looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not going to make this easy are you?”

“When have I ever?” Sehun retorted.

They took time catching their breath again. Kai was mindlessly massaging circles into Sehun’s pelvic bone as he worked to get his breath to stop coming out in puffs. Sehun knew this wasn’t over by a long shot but lucky enough for the both of them they had good stamina. 

After their nearly five minute silent respite Kai went to flip Sehun onto his stomach. Before doing so Sehun reached out and snatched the condom off and tossed it somewhere on the bed or floor, he didn’t know or care.

“Are you sure?” Kai asked sincerely.

Sehun’s response was to arch his ass in the air for Kai to do with it what he pleased. The growl he heard behind him told him everything he needed to know. Kai forcefully dragged Sehun by the hips and slapped his cock against his ass crack.

There was the snap of the lube cap being opened and then Sehun felt a thumb being inserted into his hole. He inhaled sharply at the intrusion but then it was swiftly removed. Sehun tried shaking his ass to urge Kai to get back inside of him. The other gripped him firmly by the hip with one hand and in the other he directed his cock to nudge at Sehun’s entrance.

Sehun pushed back just as Kai moved forward. Consider it meeting in the middle. Laying his head in the crook of his arm Sehun let Kai snap his hips making Sehun moan after each one. Sehun’s mind was spinning because each snap was aimed right at his prostate. He was essentially moaning incoherently at that point.

When Kai’s movements started to come quicker Sehun began mewling into the pillows. He could no longer hold himself up so he brought them both down to a plank position. That didn’t stop Kai from rolling his hips and gaining deeper access.

“I’m close,” Kai groaned into his ear.

So, was Sehun for that matter. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and almost drew blood to stop himself from crying out but he tried to no avail to avoid what came out of his mouth next.

“Fuck Jongin, it feels so good.”

Sehun felt their bodies being turned to the side and his leg being pushed up to his chest. He took his cock into his hand and stroked himself in time with Jongin’s movements. They spilled over together with both of their names falling off the other’s tongue.

Jongin reached over and brought Sehun’s mouth to his, “See, was that really so difficult?” With a smile taking over his entire face Jongin kissed Sehun hard on the mouth. It was an awkward angle but Sehun was in such a state of euphoria that he didn’t even care.

When they broke apart they both fell backwards onto the bed. Their bodies were becoming sticky with hardened cum but they still needed an extra few minutes to come down from their high.

Jongin was the first of them to get up and he came around to Sehun and took him by the hand. It took careful steps but they were able to make it to the bathroom without falling in a mix of their long limbs.

As they reached the shower Jongin was the one to turn it on and stepped in first. Holding both of Sehun’s hands he helped bring him to stand next to him. It was a tight fit but they managed.

Jongin let Sehun step under the showerhead first while he stood there and stared at Sehun’s marked up milky white skin. Sehun didn’t mind as the water flowed into his hair and over his body washing the remnants of sweat, cum, and lube down the drain.

Without moving Sehun, Jongin then stepped under the spray. He pulled Sehun in by the waist and looked him straight in the eyes through the water. Those eyes held so many stories but in that standstill moment they told Sehun that Jongin had no intentions of letting him go.

“The rarest diamond of all,” Jongin said against Sehun’s lips.

Sehun blushed but didn’t say anything. Instead he handed Jongin the bar of soap and a washcloth. He had intended for him to wash his own body but instead he ran the cloth over Sehun’s body instead. When it was time for them to switch they slowly scooted around so they wouldn’t fall. Sehun then returned the favor of washing Jongin’s own body.

Once the water started to get cold Jongin reached around and turned the knob off. He was also the one who grabbed them both towels. After that much needed shower Sehun’s mind was clear and he could admit to himself that this was the most content he had felt in years. Almost, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders even though the impending meeting with his father was less than 24 hours away.

“Why don’t we head over to my room?” Jongin stood outside of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and was waiting with a hand out for Sehun to take.

Stepping over the lip of the tub Sehun took Jongin’s hand in his and they walked out of the bathroom together and into Jongin’s own bedroom across the hall. Sehun had a fleeting thought about having to clean up the bedroom but then remembered the scrubbing crew from MI6 would wipe all traces of them ever having been there.

Sehun made sure his hair was dry enough before he slipped under the covers where Jongin was waiting for him. He pulled the covers back and Jongin took him in against his chest. The last time he’d slept in the bed with a man was probably when he was like twenty. It had been nearly ten long years without a warm body next to his.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sehun softly inquired into the dark room.

“You can ask me anything you want.”

Jongin had wrapped his arms around Sehun and they were lying somewhat back to chest but not completely. It was enough to still see Jongin’s face comfortably.

“Why did you become a thief?” There was another question beside that, that Sehun wanted to ask but could barely get out. “You didn’t do all of this to get back at my father did you? Use me?” 

“I can firmly say no I never used you.” That was a statement so direct that Sehun couldn’t dispute it. “No offense, but people like your father do what they do to people whom they deem lesser than them for shits and giggles because they can. So, I decided when I was eighteen I would hit them where it hurts just because I can.”

“But you never kept anything that you stole.”

“Who said I didn’t?” Jongin looked over at him inquisitively. “I’ve been doing this for nearly twelve years Sehun. Of course I kept stuff. But in the long run I figured I could do more by taking their money and giving it back to the people who needed it the most.” 

“Oh,” Sehun bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Why did you become a spy?”

Sehun laughed, “Pretty much for the same reason you did. My father. Except it seems to be coming back to biting me in the ass.”

“I’m sure you managed to help people in your own way Sehun.” 

“Can I ask you something else?”

“Sure.”

“Why me? What was so special about me?” Sehun was the direct result of the man who had Jongin’s own father murdered. Why would he want anything to do with him? “Especially, because I did nothing but make your life miserable since the day we met.”

“This might come off as cheesy,” Jongin stopped himself. “No it is cheesy. But Sehun you are a gem entirely in its own class. You are not your father. The second I saw you for the first time in Berlin, I knew my goals would soon change. You and your heart were jewels I just had to steal.”

Sehun and Jongin woke the next morning tangled in each other’s arms and legs. Jongin gave him a soft smile before he got out of the bed to take a shower. Meanwhile, Sehun thought about how that was the day they’d be trapping his father.

The night before Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had agreed to monitor his father’s phone. They knew the courier was supposed to call him to set up a time and meet. The knockout drug was supposed to last about fifteen hours so someone other than the courier would have to make the call that he would not be able to make it. That’s where they would step in.

Sehun got out of bed and joined Jongin in the shower. He stood in awe at Jongin’s naked body through the glass door sliders before he stepped in behind him.

“Good morning,” Jongin greeted with a kiss through the steaming water. “Are you ready for today?”

“I could ask you the same question. Are you ready to see my father?”

“If I’m with you I’ll be ready for anything.”

And there it was. From this moment forward they were in this together. Where that leads them in the future only time would tell. They would cross that bridge when they got to it but now it was them or nothing.

They quickly finished showering and changing into fresh clothes. Sehun kept it simple with a pair of black pants, white shirt, and grey jacket. Jongin dawned all black and paired it with a long brown jacket. When they deemed themselves ready they packed up their belongings.

As much as Kyungsoo hated it, him, Baekhyun, and Chanyeol would head to the airport with their equipment and luggage. Meanwhile across town Sooyoung, Jongin, and Sehun would confront his father and his two mistresses. Yes, Sehun now considered his own mother a mistress.

Walking across the hall they knocked on the door and were let in by Chanyeol. Since they were last in there nearly twelve hours ago everything had been cleaned up sans one laptop and one tablet.

“Good morning. We were able to move up the time,” Baekhyun said when they were farther inside. “Minseok called and said they’ve got police eyes on the hotel. His guards aren’t there. So we sent out a text on his behalf. You meet your father in an hour and we’ll be out of the country by the time everybody gets rounded up. Now or never guys.”

Sehun and Jongin both looked at each other. 

“Let’s do this,” Jongin said just as Sooyoung came into the apartment.

They went through their last minute touches and this time Sehun did agree to wear comms just in case something actually did happen. What they could do from halfway across the city he didn’t know but it made them all feel better in this instance.

Saying their goodbyes they headed out in two separate cars. Sooyoung drove in one direction to the club and Chanyeol drove the rest of them in the opposite direction towards Incheon Airport where they’d be waiting.

The closer they got, Sehun could see out of the corner of his eye that Jongin was twiddling with his fingers. He could only imagine what it felt like to come back to the one place where his father had lived his life so artistically. Sehun could guess he hadn’t been back since then and that was heartbreaking but he couldn’t fault him. Not at all.

Sooyoung parked the car just outside the small cornerside club. It was currently closed to the public. They didn’t open until 4PM for dinner and they closed at 2AM. Sehun wasn’t even going to bother to comment on what happened in that place any time after 10PM.

Sehun and Jongin stepped out of the car and walked behind Sooyoung who was wearing light olive pants, a dark tan turtleneck shirt, and a long tan jacket. Her black hair was loose around her shoulders.

Before they even reached the door a guard stepped outside and stopped them with his arms across his chest. They were all unphased by him. 

“We’re closed.”

“Not for this you’re not.” Sooyoung countered. “We have something I think your boss might want.”

“If it’s not you pretty lady, then you can turn your little ass around and leave.”

Sooyoung ignored the comment and continued on, “Tell him Lee Daejung sent us. Then I’ll leave.”

Recognition at the name flashed across the man’s face and he opened the way inside. They walked into a pretty decent sized upscale bar. There were women in black pants, white shirts, and short ties cleaning up around the restaurant. The bartender was bringing in a case of what appeared to be vodka as they walked past. Sehun wondered what Jongin’s father’s art studio must’ve looked like.

They were led through a backroom and down a flight of stairs. Now this was what Sehun was expecting. His father was nothing else if not predictable. When they made it down the stairs there was a steel door and two guards standing on either side of it.

“Wait here.”

The man went inside and they were left to stand in the hallway with two guards who to Sehun’s eyes were trying hard to look intimidating. It didn’t matter, they would be in jail in a matter of hours anyway and Sehun would be on a flight back to London. What happened to them was out of his hands.

“He’ll see you now,” The guard who let them in moved to the side and allowed them to step in.

The first thing they noted was how many guards were in the room. There were nearly ten altogether and the one who let them in blocked their way to the exit. It wasn’t impossible but Sehun wasn’t too keen on shooting his way out but he would if he had too.

Sehun’s father was sitting at a classic wooden table in the back and his mother and the mistress were standing on both sides of him. When recognition filtered through his brain Sehun’s father laughed and his mother gasped in shock.

“Well, well, well the prodigal son returns.”

“Father.”

“Sehun, what are you doing here?” His mother walked around the desk and came to stand in front of him. When she reached up to caress his face he stepped back.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Sehun’s father leaned back in his chair and looked at Sooyoung, “So who are you?”

“You can call me Joy,” she responded in a straightforward manner.

“Well Joy, I assume you’re the one who has something for me.”

“I do,” she said. “But how much is it worth to you?”

Sehun’s father laughed that patronizing laugh. The one where he thought what was happening around him was absolutely not worth his time. That he was the only one playing in the big leagues.

“Are you sure you want to do this little girl? You know I’ve got cameras in here.”

“No you don’t,” she said with a laugh. “You wouldn’t be doing this type of business here if you did.”

“Are you willing to gamble that?”

“Are you willing to gamble with your diamonds,” she responded.

Watching Sooyoung and his father going back and forth was like watching a game of chess. Sehun was impressed. She’d get him for everything he was worth and more at this rate. It was the least they deserved. 

Sehun watched his father’s eyes trail to the side of the room and Sooyoung must’ve seen it too because the next thing that happened was a throwing star went flying across the room in the blink of an eye. It landed in the wall next to the bodyguard’s head who made the movement.

“You missed,” Bora said with a nasty smirk on her face.

“I didn’t.” Two more throwing stars went in opposite directions of the room and they landed in the necks of two bodyguards with blood spilling everywhere. “Anybody else wanna move?”

When nobody did, she continued, “Now that we have that settled, how much do you want for these uncut diamonds?”

“How do I know you have them?”

“I could walk out that door and you’d never know. So do you want to keep bullshittin’ me or do you want your goddamn diamonds?”

Sehun watched as his father pulled out a briefcase, flipped open the clasps, and turned it around for them all to see. Next to him Jongin stiffened. Seeing that briefcase must’ve brought back a sense of deja vu.

“Let’s see them,” Sehun’s mother spoke up and her voice just grated Sehun’s nerves.

Sooyoung stepped forward and tossed the black pouch that Sehun and Jongin had stolen the night before on the desk. Bora was the one who reached for it and opened it. They whispered amongst themselves before turning back to them.

“Guess it took some time but my son learned how to swindle me after all. The money is yours. Take it and go.”

Sooyoung was the one who swiped the briefcase and Sehun followed behind her but not before he handed off the Walther PPK he had hidden in the pocket of his jacket. He looked Jongin in the eye and begged him to understand what he was telling him. The other nodded and as Sehun left with Sooyoung there was one single shot that rang out.

Sehun never knew what became of that shot and he didn’t care to ask. Karma was a bitch after all.

Two months later…

When they touched down in London after their last op they found out everybody involved had been arrested. It went as high as high ranking officials down to the janitor working in Oh Wind Industries Inc. Kyungsoo had an idea to vet all other employees and drop about a 15 million won severance package into their bank accounts to hold them over until they could find a new job.

Boa let them take the last two months off. Jongin suggested that him and Sehun revisit every single place that he had stolen from since they met. In the past two months Sehun may have picked up a trick or two of his own from Jongin. Now he could truly understand how Jongin was always one step ahead of him.

Now they were back at the MI6 building about to take on a whole new plethora of cases. The last time Sehun had stepped through the sliding wall into the hidden conference room in Boa’s office, Sooyoung had been with him. Now he was making that journey with Jongin by his side.

“Great, now that you’re all here let’s get started.” Boa said from the front of the room with five dossiers of men behind her. “Are we going to have any interruptions today?” She looked over at Sehun and Jongin.

“No, you can run it,” they both said at the exact same time.

Everybody in the room froze and stared at them like what just happened couldn’t even be remotely possible. Well, all except one person.

“It’s about damn time.” 

All heads whipped in the direction of Chanyeol who was standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “What?” he shrugged, “Ya’ll didn’t know they was fuckin? Some spies you are.”

It took about three beats of silence before everybody burst into laughter. Guess the cat was out of the bag now. 

Jongin and Sehun had come a long way. From their unfortunate upbringings, chosen choice of profession, and their morally immoral views on life, it all brought them to this very moment. Sehun would never thank his father for a single thing except bringing Jongin into his life even though he didn’t know it at the time. And Jongin most likely felt the same way.

Life had a funny way of bringing lives full circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened to Sehun's father?  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
